If I Traded It All
by BreeZombiee
Summary: Kurt believes it's going to be the worst summer ever when he realizes he'll have to spend it at his former bullies home. David Karofsky.
1. One Thing

**Authors Note: **This is my first fic, like, ever. So it is probably beyond horrible. I still have no idea if I'm continuing this or if it's just going to be a one shot. That depends on if I get good feedback. Because If it sucks I PROMISE I will not add anything else. Oh, and I don't own Glee (or Finger 11) no matter what the voices try to tell me. So uh, thanks. R&r? 

* * *

"Dad. No. Just, no. No freaking way. No no no no NO!" the young soprano nearly screeched as he stood in front of a very annoyed and very tired Burt Hummel.

"Kurt, listen. With Finn on vacation with Rachel and her dad's and Carol and I going on our honeymoon, there is no way that I can let you stay home alone."

"But dad! I can stay at Dalton! Or with Blaine! Or home! I'm old enough now!" one Kurt Hummel cried.

With summer finally approaching Dalton was closed for the year and students returned home. Burt and Carol were finally going on the real honeymoon they deserved and all of Kurt's friends from Glee either on their own vacations, Kurt was screwed. He tried convincing his dad that Blaine was a great choice. But even he knew that Burt would not be moved by the action. Blaine was wealthy, and his parents were never home. No way was the elder Hummel letting that happen.

"Kurt." He warned.

Kurt groaned, sinking into the couch. He was dead. That's what was happening. After plenty of phone calls, Burt finally found a place for Kurt to stay at. His old friend, Paul Karofsky. As in father of DAVID FREAKING KAROFSKY! Rest assured, Burt had made it very clear to Kurt that David was in therapy now. Much nicer, and was not going to harass him anymore. Paul most certainly assured Kurt the same.

That did not stop the small male from trembling as he packed his suitcase for what would probably be the worst summer of his life.

* * *

"I assure you, Burt. David is thrilled to have Kurt staying with us. It'll feel just like home." Paul smiled at his father, patting Kurt on the shoulder. The small boy barely suppressed a shudder. He was most definitely not going to cry on David Karofsky's doorstep watching his father and Carol drive away.

Damn his dad for being friends with Dave's dad and actually trusting the father of the Neanderthal who threatened his life! He raised his chin and strutted into the house, large suitcase in hand and he tried not to let his struggle show.

"Here, let me help." Kurt stiffened. He recognized that voice. It haunted him in the empty hallways at Dalton or in his dreams. He turned slowly to see one Dave Karofsky.

And his jaw literally dropped.

In front of him was a teenage boy. Not a large, meat headed, scary Jock. But a regular weight, anger free, (Polo wearing) teenage boy.

"You look different." He spoke, the words leaving his lips before he had a chance and he shut them quickly.

Karofsky laughed, gingerly taking the suitcase from Kurt's death grip and started up the stairs of the large house. Kurt watched after him skeptically before following a few steps behind. 'Great Kurt, just great. Follow the bully up the stairs to certain death! Oh, wow, Dave's ass looks amazing in those jeans. Stop it!' Kurt internally screamed at himself before gaping at the room in front of him.

Karofsky's room was not what he expected. It was rather large with dark brown walls and a hardwood floor. There were two beds, on the wall separated by a night table. There were posters of bands and a few clothes scattered around, but it was nice. Kurt breathed in the scent softly and couldn't help but hide the smile.

"You have very refined taste, Karofsky." He spoke, trying to keep his head held high through his nervousness.

"You can call me David." The jock ran a hand through his hair. "I came out to the school." He blurted.

Kurt gaped at him for a second, sitting down on one of the beds, guessing it was his own because it was made. "You what?"

"I told the school I was a full-fledged ho-" Kurt winced. "Gay" Karofsky finished.

"Oh…well….that's…" the soprano glanced around the room, radiating warmth through his pale skin. "That's great." He whispered.

"And you can come back. Listen Kurt, I'm really sorry about everything that happened. And no one's going to bully you anymore! Just-"

"What are you expecting of me you Neanderthal?" Kurt snapped. "You threatened my life, tortured me for being gay. But suddenly since you came out of the closet everything is going to peachy between us? I don't think so you meat head jock!" he spat.

Kurt tried to ignore the hurt look that Dave gave him. But his words were true, even if he felt guilty for saying them. He looked down at the floor, fiddling with his fingers as he remained silent. The old Karofsky would have beaten the homo up by now. Instead he heard the other male sigh and sit down across from him. Kurt looked up to see the wounded look on the males face.

He was not going to feel bad about this.

* * *

Kurt sighed softly, sitting on his now bed with his laptop and headphones shoved in his ears. He hummed along to the song while he browsed online for a new pair of jeans and a couple other new wardrobe ideas.

_"If I traded it all, If I gave it all away for one thing, just for one thing. If I sor-"_Kurt snapped out of his reverie as he felt a hand tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Dave and pulled out his headphones. "Yes, David?" he asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of his tone.

"Was that Finger 11?" he asked, his eyebrows shot a bit higher than normal.

"Yes, it was. Why?"

"Just pegged you for more of a Lady Gaga fan or something." He shrugged.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course the fag would love that! I do appreciate and adore the Lady herself, but that doesn't mean I can't listen to other things!" he snapped.

Karofsky looked taken aback by Kurt's sudden anger, and the use of the f word. "You're not a fag, Kurt." He murmured softly. Kurt rolled his eyes though at the words and Dave growled. "You're. Not. A. Fag. Hummel." He snapped.

"You sure didn't seem to think that every day at school!" Kurt bit back with just as much bitterness in his tone.

"Dammit! I apologized for that! Can't you just accept it!" he yelled. Kurt stood up to meet the jocks eyes, though he still stood a few inches shorter, he managed to look down his nose at the other boy. He suddenly realized just how close they were standing. He could feel Dave's breath on his own lips and he swallowed hard, making eye contact with the other.

"Karofsky…." He whispered.

The jock smiled and leaned forward, connecting their lips gently, and Kurt tried hard not to feel the small spark that ran through him.

"It's David." He whispers back.


	2. Progress

**Authors Note: **The reviews that I got were absolutely amazing. I honestly wasn't expecting people to like this and want a continuation. Yet here I find myself, sick in bed at 3:02am trying to push out another chapter. It's a tad more angsty than I thought it would be. Thanks to everyone who wanted another chapter and reviewed. You all make my inexperienced writers heart swell! Any ideas will be gladly accepted! And I don't own Glee, sadly enough.

* * *

Kurt's eyes widened suddenly at the thoughts that were churning through his mind. David had kissed him. Again. Suddenly his hands were shooting in front of him and pushing the larger male away from him. "What the fuck Karofsky?" he screamed.

David seemed to see the dawning realization on Kurt's face and took a step back. Because let's face it, the kid was scary when he was mad. He chewed on his lip, but the kiss was just plain amazing. "I didn't come out to the school." He muttered softly.

"What was that?"

"IsaidIdidn'tcomeouttotheschool."

"One more time?"

"I didn't come out to them."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and managed to look down his nose at the taller boy. "And why would you lie to me about that?" he asked, trying to hide the wounded feelings

"I didn't want anyone to know that I was a homo. I just wanted you back." He whispered.

"That's fucking lovely, isn't it Karofsky? You get the homo back to school and suddenly everything will be normal again. You can push me into lockers and threaten my life and all the other shit you've done to ruin my life!" he yelled.

"Don't push it, Hummel."

"Oh now where have I heard _that_ one before?"

Dave took another step forward and Kurt suddenly feared that the other was going to punch him; he stiffened and braced himself for an attack that never came. He opened his eyes to see that Paul had walked in, looking shell shocked at his son. "David?"

Kurt pushed past the elder Karofsky, grabbing his bathroom bag. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll try not to spread the gay around anymore." He hissed.

* * *

Kurt was so much stronger than this. So much stronger than what Karofsky was trying to do to him. What the entire population of McKinley seemed to be trying to do to him. He was so much more than just 'That Gay Kid'. He was Kurt Hummel. Son of Elizabeth Hummel, the most wonderful woman in the world. A new wave of sadness washed over him, but the tears quickly joined with the spray from the shower and they were gone as quickly as they came.

What was Karofsky trying to do with him? His mind was sent reeling more times than he could possibly imagine. One moment the older male was threatening his life, and then next they were connected at the lips like magnets. Kurt truly honesty, hated it.

Except he didn't.

The kiss was amazing. There was no doubt about that. He felt something. But he wasn't going to just fall into the arms of the former bully as if it would be that easy. He hardly even knew Karofsky. He thought about what his best male friend, Blaine, always told him as he began to sing.

Courage.

"_Never win first place, I don't support the team-"_"Kurt, are you in there? I wanna apologize."

_"Every day I fight a war against the mirror. I can't take the person staring back at me. I'm a hazard to myself."_"Kurt, please listen to me."

_"So irritating. Don't wanna be my friend no more. I wanna be somebody else."_"Who are you hiding from Kurt?"

_"I wanna be somebody else…"_

* * *

The next day was a little bit better. Karofsky got the point to not talk to him, but he still had to see the other male. He hardly had enough money to go on a trip. His credit card was for emergency purposes only. And he had no means of transportation.

Which left him at the mercy of David.

"Kurt, can we just talk?"

"Alright, David. What should we talk about?"

"How I'm an asshole."

Kurt let out a laugh and shook his head at the words. When had David turned into such a softie? Because it was seriously starting to scare him. Kurt rolled over onto his side so he could stare at the other male who lay facing him.

"What's you're deal, Dave?" he asked softly.

"I went to a therapist….after you transferred." He began slowly, as if any sudden movements or words would make the soprano run from the room. "They told me I was slightly bipolar." He paused to gauge Kurt's reaction, but the boy stayed smooth and content. Like porcelain. "I'm on medication now. But sometimes, I freak out."

Kurt nodded slowly, starting to understand just how Dave's brain was wired. He just did things sometimes that he had no control over. "Sometimes I panic." He spoke softly.

David looked at him as if he just confessed he'd had sex with a girl and liked it. "Uh, dude. We all know that. You freak when you get a spot on your shirt and turn into a total bitch."

Kurt decided to ignore the comment as he flattened the nonexistent wrinkles from his shirt. "I mean, like mini attacks. I get scared and I don't know what's going on. They're never really bad. But sometimes I just want to curl up for a little while and forget about the world."

Dave looked up to meet his gaze and gave a single nod before standing and leaving the room. Kurt turned back to his iPod and pressed the play button.

_"I'm my own worst enemy. It's bad when you ignore yourself…"_If that wasn't progress, he didn't know what was.


	3. Don't Let Me Get Me

**Authors Note: **I honestly cannot put into words how happy I am to receive such good reviews. I know my notes are unbelievably long. But I tend to rant, a lot. So thanks for sticking through this and reading it. Thanks again everyone for your support. Please feel free to tell me anything you'd like to see in here and I'll try to add it in. Because even I have no idea where this story is going to go. And as always, I don't own Glee or any of the lyrics. Sadly. (**Bold** is David singing, _Italic_ is Kurt singing, and _**Both**_ is the two of them.)

* * *

Kurt sat in Karofsky's truck anxiously, tapping his fingers on the window as if it would make this journey faster. He had no idea how he ended up offering to help Dave with a grocery run, yet here he was. Locked in the car with his former bully, listening to some really annoying rap, and dammit! His car needed an oil change more than Puck needed to have sex. And that's saying a lot.

David glanced at him before reaching for the radio and switching the station. The sound of the upbeat techno like song began to start and Dave reached to change it once more.

"David! If you want to keep your fingers I suggest you return them to the steering wheel right this second." Kurt spoke calmly. Dave listened to his words and quickly snatched his hand back.

_"Teachers dated me, my parents hated me. I was always in a fight because I can't do nothing right."_ Kurt sang, trying not to glance at the male next to him. Because honestly, Kurt knew that those lyrics fit him well. He could tell Dave knew it well because he tensed just a tiny bit.

_"Every day I fight a war against the mirror. I can't take the person staring back at me. I'm a hazard to myself."_

__

.

**"Don't let me get me. I'm my own worst enemy. It's bad when you ignore yourself. So irritating."**

**.  
**_**"Don't wanna be my friend no more, I wanna be somebody else."  
**_

Dave looked over at him and gave a small, sheepish smile. "I didn't know you could sing like that." Kurt spoke softly, fiddling with his fingers as P!nk sang about wanting to be somebody else. The impact of those lyrics dug into him that he almost lost his breath.

"I really don't. It's just something that I do." He shrugged, pulling into the parking lot of the large grocery store.

"Well, um. I have all of her cd's. If you wanted to listen to them sometime….with me?" Kurt spoke, adding the last words almost quiet enough that it was a whisper.

David nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Sure, Hummel."

* * *

Kurt grinned as he grabbed a giant bag of Doritos and threw them in the cart that Dave was pushing. "Jeez Kurt, first Finger 11 and now snack food I would have guessed-"

"No, let me finish that for you. You expected me to prance into the organic section and freak out over how many calories are in an orange. Yes, I eat healthy food. But sometimes I like other things." He spoke, a small smirk on his face.

David let out a small laugh and nodded his head. "Guess there's a lot I have to learn."

Kurt nodded before freezing, almost dropping the bag of chips on Mr. Karofsky's list. He met the eyes of the larger male walking towards them down the aisle before dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Hanging around with the fag now, Karofsky?" Azimio spoke with a sneer.

"Oh, hey Azimio." Karofsky spoke, trying to take the attention away from Kurt.

"I saw you laughing with the fairy. Is he turning you?" the large jock laughed.

"As if I would ever let him turn me to a homo. His fairy ass isn't anywhere near me." Dave laughed.

Kurt just stared, feeling his stomach in his throat as he threw the bag into the cart and turned away. He felt sick. Weren't they just singing together and having a normal discussion? How did he ever think that someone like David Karofsky would be friends with him? When it came down to it, he was the town gay and David was the town bully.

They just didn't go together.

* * *

"Kurt, just talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about, _Karofsky_." He hissed.

"Yes there is, you left me in the middle of the grocery store. You haven't spoken a word since I got in the car. Listen, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it."

"But yet you still said it! You stood there right in front of me and let Azimio say those things about me!" he spoke. _'You are not crying, Hummel. You will not cry.'_"I know, I just. I was scared, Kurt!"

"I thought you were different, Dave."

"I am different!"

"No, you're not." Kurt whispered, watching as they pulled into the driveway. "At the end of the day. You're still nothing but a homophobic Neanderthal." He snapped, opening the car door and slamming it behind him before dashing into the house.

* * *

Kurt tried really hard to focus on his book, but the music coming from Dave's stereo was driving him insane. Who even listened to this crap? He couldn't understand a word the guy was rapping, and he was almost positive he'd heard something about the rapper being in jail. Way to be an influence.

He glanced over at Dave and had the irresistible urge to throw the book across the room and hit him in the head. But that would probably not go over well. Dave caught him staring for about the 7th time and Kurt flushed embarrassedly before shoving his headphones in his ears before Dave got a chance to try and apologize once more. Kurt was not going to give up that easily.

Somehow over the sound of his own headphones and David's stupid rap he heard Paul yelling that Dave had a visitor and he was sending him up. Dave turned his music down and Kurt just laid back on his bed, tapping his foot along to the beat.

_"Want you to make me feel, like I'm the only girl In the world."  
_

"Damn Hummel, you really are a fag, aren't you?" Kurt's eyes widened and he sat up almost immediately, coming almost face to face with Azimio. He looked down at his hands.

"Don't you ever get tired of calling me a fag you Neanderthal? Don't you have something better to do? Maybe drag your paws across the ground?" he spoke, staring down his nose at the male.

Azimio glared at him, although it was clear he didn't understand Kurt's comment that well. "Shut the fuck up you fair-"

"HEY!" Both Kurt and Azimio looked up to see Dave, standing with his fists clenched, glaring daggers at the other jock. "Don't talk about him that way."

"He really did turn you, didn't he Karofsky?"  
"Get the fuck out of my house, Azimio. If you're not going to respect him then you sure as hell aren't allowed here." Kurt swallowed hard, his headphones on his lap long forgotten as he stared up at Dave. Azimio stood, shaking his head.

"Fucking faggots."

That's what did it for Dave, before Kurt knew it Dave's hand was connecting with Azimio's jaw. The other male sputtered and went to hit back before Dave punched him In the gut. The jock moaned and looked up at Dave.

"Get the fuck out." Dave hissed once more. This time Azimio ran out. Kurt stared at him shell shocked before looking down and noticing the blood on Dave's knuckles. He sighed softly and took the males arm, leading him to the bathroom where he silently began to fix up his hand.

"Thanks, Dave."

Dave smiled sadly. "Friends have to stick up for each other, right?"

Kurt looked at him for a moment before nodding his head slowly. "Yeah…they do."


	4. Status Update

**Author's Note: **So here I am, all comfy in my bed at 2:54am right after I shut down everything for the night when Bam! A new idea comes into my mind. I kept telling myself that I would remember it in the morning. I think being sick has made me delusional. Also, definitely check out Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare's fic Loathing, because I adore it. As always, I will never ever own Glee. And: End Rambling.

* * *

"Tell me a secret."

Kurt raised an eyebrow from his spot on his bed. He was lying on his back and listening to P!nk's 'Missaundaztood' album when he broke the silence between songs. Kurt rolled over onto his side to see Dave staring at him with a questioning look on his face. "What do you want to know?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't know. I just wanna learn about you. "

Kurt sat up and started thinking about it for a moment. "I can hit a high F."

"Damn Hummel, what are you some freak in bed?"

"Not like that you imbecile!" Kurt shouted, although it was masked with laughter. "I meant when I sing!"

Dave looked at him with more confusion on his face and Kurt remembered that he had no idea what he was talking about. Dave wasn't in New Directions. "I wanted a chance at a solo in Glee club and Schuester but me and Berry up for a Diva Off-" Kurt chose to ignore the small snort that left Dave at the name and continued. "My dad picked up the phone for the first time to hear someone tell him that his son was a fag."

Kurt pretended not to notice the flinch that Dave gave at the word, and he swallowed hard, looking down at his hands. "I couldn't just get up and sing a woman's song after everything my dad was going through…so I blew the note."

Dave stared at him for a moment before standing up and sitting at the end of his bed, he placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder before sighing softly. "I'm sorry. About everything." He spoke softly, looking up at Kurt. "Maybe you can help me with something?" 

* * *

"David, come on. It's just a stupid Facebook update!" Kurt hummed, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned over the other boys shoulder. Dave just turned to stare at him incredulously.

"In case you haven't noticed. But this is me coming out to everybody, Kurt. After being probably the biggest bully to you for being gay. I'm going to get so much shit!" he sighed in distress. Kurt sat next to him on the bed, shoving him over a little bit with his shoulder.

"Alright, think about it this way. It's only the end of June. School starts in September. That's almost three entire months for people to get used to the idea. So by time you go back to school, it will be old news" Kurt spoke simply.

Dave looked at him for a moment before a smile fell on his face. "You're really smart."

"Of course I am, now do it."

Dave looked at the screen and pressed the 'save changes' button as he watched the latest update form on his newsfeed.  
**  
Dave Karofsky **has changed his interested in to: **Men**.

Kurt watched skeptically as Dave opened his laptop a few hours later and logged onto Facebook, a small look of shock on his face.

"Dude, you won't believe this."

"First of all, my name is Kurt. Not dude. And what is it?" Kurt asked, trying to keep his tone uninterested. He took a few steps forward and sat down next to Dave.

"Okay _Kurt, _get this. The entire New Directions liked the change." He laughed.

Kurt leaned forward to read the notification, and sure enough, each member of McKinley's New Direction's liked Dave's change of interest. He let out a small laugh and smiled while turning to look at Dave with a large smirk.

"Aww, look! Davie made some new friends!"

Dave growled and raised a fist in a mock punch, cracking his knuckles in the process. He would have found the move terrifying a few months ago, but not anymore. Now he just found it hysterical and burst into even more laughter. He wasn't used to the ability to be able to just let go sometimes and have fun.

"You know, I like you a hell of a lot more when you're not pulling the whole Ice Bitch routine."

Kurt looked at him for a second in confusion. "Should I be flattered?"

"Definitely." 

* * *

"You son of a bitch! What the hell! I hate your fucking guts!"

Kurt watched in shock as Dave punched him, one after the other until he was lying in a heap on the ground. Dave turned to him with a smirk before the both started laughing hysterically.

"Damn Hummel, calm down. It's a frigging game!" Dave laughed, taking a sip of his coke, trying not to spit it everywhere.

Kurt huffed, crossing his arms through his laughter. "It may just be a game, but I was winning! And then you started cheating!" he growled.

"I did not cheat! Maybe you just suck?" Dave's eyes widened as the small soprano suddenly lunged at him, effectively pinning him before they fell off of the couch in a loud thud, popcorn and chips falling around them and Dave's soda threatening to tip over and fall on both of their heads.

"Take it back!" Kurt demanded, sitting on the jocks stomach in satisfaction. He tried really hard to not think about the fact that he was practically straddling Dave, and it made him think of many different things that he should definitely not be imagining. He turned a shade of red but stood his ground.

"Okay, I take it back! You're the best player. Now let me up!" he groaned. Kurt smiled down at him. He knew the larger male could easily just push him off or lift up away. But instead he just decided to play around and let Kurt have his fun.

And if he felt a small flutter in his chest, well. No one could prove it.


	5. Circles

**Author's Note: **This chapter in itself is pretty useless. I mostly just wanted a pool scene so we could have the glory of a half-naked Kurt/Karofsky. This chapters pretty short, but it helps to build the relationship alot. But it does have a little bit of a fluffy/angsty moment between the two. Thanks so much to everyone who read and who reviewed, I'm beyond flattered! Ryan Murphy still owns Glee; I guess he doesn't like sharing.

* * *

He tried not to stare, he really did. But he had no idea that Karofsky had muscles like that hidden under all the fabric of his letterman jacket. And just the idea of having those glistening muscles wrapped around him was enough for him to have to jump into the cold water. So he ran, jumped in the water, and his 'problem' was solved.

Dave smiled from his spot in the water as he splashed it around in his hands, running some of the water through his hair. And Kurt was really glad that he was shivering or else everything would just get really awkward. Especially since he just wanted to go up to Dave and ask if he could lick the water off of him. _'Down boy.'_

"The pools nice." Kurt commented easily. Dave looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. "Puckerman may be a sex addict, but he doesn't lie when he says he's good with pools."

Kurt laughed loudly, but he couldn't help but think about how much he missed his friends. Sure, Dalton was great and everything. But he missed being able to gossip with Mercedes in the hallway, and insult Rachel on her horrendous clothing choices. He wanted to get into fake little fights with Noah and cheer next to Brittany and Santana. And even with all of the bullying and harassment, he realized one thing.

He really missed McKinley.

"Are you alright, Kurt?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just gonna go get some drinks." Kurt smiled before turning and walking into the house, shaking off some of the water before walking into the kitchen.

"Hello Kurt." Paul smiled happily as he walked into the kitchen himself.

"Hello Mr. Karofsky."

"Please, call me Paul."

"Okay Paul."

"I wanted to thank you, Kurt."

Kurt looked at him for a second in confusion before placing down the two glasses of lemonade he had just finished pouring. He sat down across from Paul at the table and chewed his lip. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but can I ask what you're thanking me for?"

Paul smiled sweetly in understanding. "Well, you know how David is bipolar?" Kurt nodded. "Well, he hasn't been so angry lately. With you around he seems just, _happy._" The older Karofsky smiled sweetly, cupping Kurt's shoulder in his hand. "I don't know what you did, but please keep doing it. I haven't seen him smile in quite some time."

Kurt nodded, trying to hold back the bit of emotion that swelled up in him as he stood. "Thanks Mr.-Paul." He grinned, taking the two glasses and returning outside to see David floating on a raft in the water. He quietly set the glasses on the table near the pool before running and jumping in the water next to him.

"What the hell Kurt?" David yelled, sputtering water with a small smile. Kurt grinned up at him as he resurfaced and crossed his arms over his chest. "A pool is for swimming, David."

"And drowning!" Dave grinned, jumping off the raft and swimming after Kurt, catching him and lifting him in his arms before throwing him into the water.

Kurt definitely did not scream like a girl. 

* * *

"Uhhh, Kurt? What are you doing?"

Kurt looked up at the other male from his spot on his bed, where he lay upside down, hitting his right ear with his head tilted to the left. He huffed at him but stayed in the same position. "I'm trying to get water out of my ear after you so kindly threw me in the pool."

Dave let out a snort and rolled his eyes before pulling Kurt up to his feet. He cupped the males face in his hands and tilted his head to the left, pulling gently on his earlobe and Kurt felt the nice rush of water out of his ear. "Oh thank God." He mumbled before looking up to meet Dave's gaze. "Thanks." He spoke softly.

Dave nodded before releasing him and backing up a few steps. Kurt couldn't help but smile since Dave was really trying to let him have his space, but he couldn't help but feel a little sad to have the male so far away. He'd gotten used to being close to him.

"What's it like being bipolar?" Kurt suddenly asked, unable to stop the word vomit that slipped from his lips. He knew he looked about as shocked as he felt. His blue-green eyes wide with confusion, a hand over his lips. "I'm sorry! It just slipped!" he spoke quickly.

Dave smiled softly but sat down on Kurt's bed, bringing the boy to sit down so they were both cross legged and facing each other. David played with his fingers for a few moments before he looked at Kurt with something similar to embarrassment. Kurt noticed the way that his jaw quivered a tiny bit, and how his eyebrows formed a small line in the middle like he was concentrating on finding the right words.

"It's different. I mean, one day I wake up and I feel really, really happy. Then a few hours later I feel like I don't have the energy to make it through the day. Or someone will say something and I'll get so mad that I just lash out on everybody." He spoke softly, hands shaking a little.

Kurt looked down at the small tremors running through the jocks fingers and he took both of his larger hands in his smaller, paler ones. Dave seemed to be fine with this because he gave a small, thankful smile. "Is that why you were always, the way you were to me?" Kurt asked quietly.

David let out a soft sighed and looked up at him. "You were just so proud of who you were. You didn't hide it from anyone. You just walked down the halls like; 'Hey, this is me, and like it or not I'm not going to change for anyone.' I admired that." Dave looked away, chewing on his lip. "But it pissed me off, because I couldn't do that. I was so scared of who I was that I just took it out on you."

Kurt looked at the boy in front of him and slowly started to understand just why Dave was the way that he was. He remembered how crippling the fear was. Of being ridiculed and tormented for what you were. Because even when Kurt came out, he had his dad and so many of his friends to support him. But David didn't have anyone. His jock friends probably would have disowned him, and he was sure that his father wasn't as understanding as Burt was.

A small wave of sadness washed over Kurt and he gripped Dave's hands tighter. Dave needed a friend. Someone that would accept him because of what he was.

"I've spent so long trying to fit in." Kurt suddenly spoke, and Dave looked up at him with a questioning gaze. "It's like, everyone was sliding perfectly through there little square cut outs, but I couldn't. I was a circle. And no matter how many ways I tried, I just wouldn't fit." He spoke quietly.

"Maybe if we make an oval with both our circles, we'll fit in with at least one person." Dave spoke, and Kurt nodded, but he had to chuckle at the fact that of all people, he was having this conversation with David Karofsky.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Cows

**Authors Note: **You all seriously turn my heart to mush with all your sweet reviews! As you could tell in the last chapter, Dave and Kurt's relationship was blossoming, so this chapter is a little bit more of their advancement together that will eventually form the Kurtofsky romance. I apologize in advance for my horrible knowledge of cars. The only thing I really know is you put the key in the ignition and it turns on. Glee is not mine, only in my dreams.

* * *

"Dave, could you please just give me the flashlight already?"

"Hummel, I've already tried the whole 'Oh I'm a man so if I look under the hood I'll suddenly know what's wrong with the car.' It didn't work."

"For the love of Gucci you Neanderthal, give me the frigging flashlight or I swea- thank you." Kurt smiled happily as Dave put the flashlight in his thin hands. The jock had learned not to piss off Kurt, or you'd never hear the end of his rants. Kurt directed the flashlight under the hood of the car. The small object the only illumination in the dark.

The two had been on an all day trip out of Lima, a 'bonding experience' as Mr. Schue would call it. They started with lunch, some shopping, mindless wandering, dinner, and then headed home. Neither of them knew that the car would just stop in the middle of a deserted rode 15 miles from where they lived.

Kurt stepped back from the vehicle, looking at his greased up hands in disdain. "Your carburetor has a crack in it. And would it kill you to get an oil change?" He sighed. Dave stared at him for a moment in shock before he chuckled softly.

"How do you know that?"

"Hummel Tire and Lube. Ring a bell?"

"Oh!" Dave smiled, then looked back down at the car. "So, uh…what do we do?"

"We call a tow truck, get the car fixed. And you pay for me to get a manicure to get the grease out from under my nails." Dave smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Got it."

While Dave called the tow truck Kurt jumped up onto the hood of the truck, placing the flashlight next to him and watching it illuminate all the little particles in the air around him. He could hardly make out Dave a few feet away, but he could hear his voice. Soon the other male was jumping up onto the hood next to him. "Truck will be here in about an hour to an hour and a half."

Kurt groaned softly and pouted but nodded his head in agreement and it was silent until Dave shuffled a bit, causing him to hit the flashlight. It rolled down the hood and fell to its death, shattering on the hard gravel and causing the only light in the darkness to disappear.

"Oh my god Dave! Look what you did!"

"Jeez Hummel! Calm down, just sit on the hood, we'll be fine."

"No we won't! Fix it!"

"I can't Kurt! It shattered. And I can't even see my own hand in front of me to know how to fix it."

Kurt sighed softly. "I don't like this."

"Will you sto-" Dave turned towards Kurt's general direction. "Kurt, are you afraid of the dark?"

"Shut up." 

* * *

"Boo!"

"David! I swear to Gaga I will castrate you if you don't stop!"

"…..Did you know you scream like a girl?"

"Karofsky."

"I just meant I know now what you meant by reaching that high F."

"Dave, I swear-"

"Jeez Kurt cal-OW! What did you scratch me with?"

"The fingernail I'm going to use to castrate you." 

* * *

"Mooooo."

"Oh my God! There's a frigging cow! Dave we're going to get killed by a frigging psycho cow before we get home! They're going to find us on the hood of the car slaughtered by a vengeful cow because we take away their family members and kill them to eat in disgusting burgers!"

"Kurt, what the hell? Are you high or something?"

"Shut up Dave and protect me from the psycho cow." 

* * *

"Kurt, stop fidgeting."

"I can't. I have to pee."

"Then go pee."

"There is no way I am going anywhere with psycho cow stalking us somewhere." 

* * *

"Kurt, wake up. The tow truck is here."

Kurt mumbled incoherently and snuggled into David's arms even more. Dave smiled down at the smaller boy and shrugged his shoulders, taking the male in his arms and jumping down from the hood of the truck. He gave the tow worker his credit card and got into the passenger seat as the man hooked up his truck.

He looked down at the small boy in his arms. He couldn't believe all the little things he could learn about someone when you were forced together. Like how Kurt was afraid of the dark (and cows for some reason.) Or how when he was tired he just wanted to be held. He swallowed hard. No way was he falling for Kurt. He was Dave Karofsky. The toughest jock in McKinley. He did not go soft for one guy.

Kurt whimpered and latched onto Dave's shirt and he pulled the small boy closer.

Maybe for Kurt, he'd give up his tough guy role. 

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes and the first thing he though was that there was a very large cat purring against him, and that very large cat had his arms around him. He slowly rolled over to see Dave in bed with him, snuggled close together and sleeping. He poked the boys shoulder until the jock opened his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Dave, can I ask why you're in my bed with me?" Kurt asked, raising a manicured eyebrow at the other male as he released him and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Well you fell asleep last night before the tow came. And when I tried to put you in bed you kinda…" he rubbed his face and ran a hand through his hair. "And then you kind of begged me to stay."

Kurt turned a bright shade of red and looked down at his hands. He didn't remember much of last night, but he was starting to remember how he'd latched on to Dave and wouldn't let him go until he agreed to sleep with him. Kurt cursed his ivory skin because he knew he was probably an interesting shade of red by now. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Nah, it's okay. Someone had to protect you from the psycho cow."

Kurt turned even redder, if that was possible.

"Oh just shut up Karofsky."

He could still hear the jock laughing as he made his way to the bathroom to try and was away his blush.


	7. Nightlight

**Authors Note: **So I most definitely was not expecting the great reactions from the 'Cows' chapter. And yes, psycho cow actually has a meaning to it. Lima is considered a "Cow town". Just think about it. And my own experiences led to that little guy. Fair warning, this chapter will be a bit more angsty, but I promise the fluff will return. As for Glee, I still don't own it.

* * *

Ever since the incident with the truck, Kurt wasn't sure how to act around Dave. Of course the two did everything they normally had been doing. Swimming, playing video games, fighting over which music to play in the car, that stuff. But there was also the other things that they couldn't really explain; the lingering touches, the locking gazes, the unspoken words.

Kurt felt like he should say something to Karofsky; maybe crack a joke about everything that happened? So as they lay in their beds one night about a week after everything happened. (Dave had won control of the radio and Pitbull currently came through the speakers.) Kurt was just about to confront the other male when he suddenly spoke up.

"Are you going to tell me about your irrational fear of cows and the dark?"

Kurt gaped at him for a moment before shrugging his shoulders as if it didn't bother him. "I went to a farm once on a trip to my grandparents. The cow started chewing on my hair and ruined my new McQueen sweater. And I swear the thing tried to head-butt me when I was feeding the chickens."

Dave let out a snort but otherwise didn't comment. The two lay in silence for a few minutes before the jock spoke up once again. "And the dark?" he asked quietly.

Kurt took in a shuddering breath; he'd never talked about this before with anyone. "When I was eight years old my mother passed away from leukemia." He whispered, the disc finally ending and leaving them in an eerie silence. "Every night, she would tuck me into bed, kiss my forehead, and wish me goodnight. She'd always leave my nightlight on." He swallowed past the lump that formed in his throat. "She told me as long as that light was on, I'd always be protected."

Dave had remained unchanged during Kurt's exchange, but he had the sudden urge to reach out and hold the small boy.

"After she died, my dad took over the role. He tuck me in, kissed my forehead, and wished me goodnight. But he never flicked on that nightlight." He swiped away a tear that had somehow escaped before looking down at his tremulous hands. "He didn't know. It was a mother and son thing. But I was so scared. I felt so unprotected that my mom wasn't there to turn on that light."

Kurt finally choked and his small body shook softly. Dave stood then, walking over and sitting down, bringing the boy into his arms once more. He thought back on how Kurt always kept his laptop open, running on the bright screen saver over his side of the room. He wondered how he didn't notice the way Kurt was seriously panicking that night. He rubbed soothing circles on Kurt's back until the tears subsided.

"When did…uh…when did she pass away?"

"August 16th." He whispered simply, a few more tears escaping.

"Kurt, you know you're safe with me. Right?"

"I do now." He whispered. 

* * *

Kurt would have thought that the rest of the day would have been awkward, but once again it was the same. He glances out the window at the storm going on outside. Lightning strikes every few minutes followed by a crash of thunder as the rain pelts down on the glass door. He nearly jumps when Dave shouts out.

"That's a cheap move, Hummel!"

"Kicking someone in the balls is not a cheap move."

"Man, I didn't even know you could do that on here!"

"My character likes to play dirty. Don't you learn that in fight club?"

"How did you know about fight club?"

"Ah, ah, ah, David. Don't you know the first rule about fight club?

Dave grumbled and stuck out his tongue before blowing up Kurt's head.

"Real mature David, real mature."

The television goes static for a moment before shutting off completely along with the rest of the power, leaving them in the grayed light from the storm. It's only six so it doesn't get dark until nine, Kurt keeps telling himself, not letting the small ounce of panic hit him. He is not about to ask Dave to go get a flashlight. Paul comes into the room with a small smile. "Good thing I just finished ordering the pizza or we wouldn't have many options." He laughs.

Kurt smiles and glances up when he notices Dave stand. "I'll be right back." The jock announces without giving anyone a chance to respond before he's out the door.

* * *

Dave idly realizes that this is the first time he's been alone in his truck since Hummel got there. He finds the empty passenger seat unnerving and wishes he took the other boy with him. But he knows that Kurt would be just plain embarrassed if he came along. Dave pulls into the home depot, walking in with a small smile on his face as he goes exactly where he needs to.

* * *

Kurt chews on his slice of pizza when Dave walks into the house, walking right past them with a mumbled hello.

"David, come get some pizza!" Paul calls.

"In a minute! I'm soaked through!" his son returns.

Kurt continues to chew, staring at the battery operated clock on the wall. 8:30pm. He can see that it's almost dark and he can't really focus. He would normally use his laptop, but he didn't charge it last night, so the stupid thing won't turn on. He doesn't want to have to press a button on his cellphone or IPod every 30 seconds to keep it lit. So in general; he's freaking out.

"Hey Hummel! Can you come help me with something real quick?" he hears Dave call from somewhere upstairs. Kurt excuses himself from the table and approaches the stairs, swallowing as he looks at the near darkness, the only light from the small skylight in the ceiling. He quickly makes his way up.

"Dave, where are you?" he asks quietly.

"In our room!" he calls. Kurt tries to ignore the warmth that spreads through him when Dave calls it their room instead of just his. He cautiously walks to the room but stops at the door. "Dave. I uh…I can't go in."

"Is it because it's dark?" comes Dave's voice from somewhere inside.

"Yeah…" he whispers embarrassedly.

"Thought so." He responds. Kurt blushes and is almost angry that Dave called him up here when he knew that Kurt was-Oh.

Dave smiles from inside the room at him. The room is now flooded in a dim light and Kurt walks in, looking at the small battery operated nightlight hanging on the wall above Kurt's bed. His heart clenches when he looks up at Dave with a small smile.

"There's one in almost every room in the house that we can leave on in case the power goes out again randomly. It tends to do that sometimes.." Dave responds, running a hand through his hair.

Kurt doesn't really know what he's doing and Dave soon finds himself with an armful of a crying Kurt Hummel.

"Dude, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm happy, Dave." Comes the muffled reply from the small soprano. Dave smiles and wraps his arms around the boy. "Thank you."

"No problem." The jock smiles.

"And Dave?"

"Yeah Kurt?"

"Don't call me dude."


	8. Ever Fallen In Love?

**Authors Note:** I think this is the first note where I don't have much to say except thanks to all my readers and reviewers. This is a pretty short chapter but has a big realization from Karofsky! Oh and the song is Ever Fallen In Love by The Stiff Dylan's. It's amazing! I still don't own Glee, in case you're wondering.

* * *

Kurt really had no idea what he was supposed to do when he saw David come home the next day with a black eye, bloody nose, split lip, and bloody knuckles. He looked up from his spot on his bed, headphones falling from his ears as he gaped for a moment.

"Can you help me out?" Dave asked, and something inside Kurt clenched at just how broken Dave looked. He nodded mutely and stood up, walking with Dave to the large bathroom in silence. He had him sit on the toilet as he went into the medicine cabinet to pull out rubbing alcohol, bandages, cotton swabs, and an ace bandage. He turned to look at the jock, whose gaze had been on the floor since he walked into their room.

"What happened?"

"A couple guys beat the shit out of me."

_"Well I can see that." _Kurt thought to himself but he just pulled up the stool to sit in front of his friend. "I mean, who did this? Why?"

"Azimio and a couple of the other guys from the team."

"What? Why would they-" Kurt stopped, staring at Dave, his mouth open to form a small 'O' shape.

"Because I came out." Dave whispered.

Kurt chewed his lip as he just stared for a moment. He never would have imagined that Karofsky's old friends would have turned against him so easily. Then again, they mercilessly picked on the openly gay kid, so why not another guy who came out? But Dave was their _friend_! This was just ridiculous.

"I know what you're thinking Hummel. Don't worry about it." Dave sighed, flinching as it sent a pain through his chest.

"Take off your shirt." Kurt whispered.

"No, I'm fine Kurt. Can you jus-"

"I said; take off your shirt David."

The jock sighed and pulled his shirt off, wincing at the movement. Kurt covered his mouth with his hand to keep from gasping at the large, purplish bruises running down Dave's side and stomach. He closed his eyes tightly and looked down at the tiled floor. This was his fault. He convinced Dave that everything would be fine if he came out. And now look at him! He looked like a human punching bag!

"Don't think like that, Kurt. I'm fine. They just roughed me up a bit."

Kurt looked up at him. He'd said that out loud?

Dave chuckled softly. "Seems like you've got a bad case of word vomit, Hummel."

Kurt forced a smile before gingerly touching the bruises. Dave leaned into the cool touch of Kurt's fingertips. Neither of them were really thinking of Kurt touching Dave's bare chest. The obvious pain there was too much for either of them to really get worked up.

"I'll get you some icepacks in a minute, I think it looks worse than what it really is." Kurt spoke softly. _'I would know.'_

"What do you mean you would know?"

Kurt silently cursed himself. He really had to learn to shut his mouth instead of blurting his thoughts. "Nothing, Dave." He spoke with a smile, reaching forward to grab the rubbing alcohol but Dave caught his wrist.

"Kurt."

"Sometimes the guys at school would beat me up like they did you. It was only once or twice. And I just happen to bruise easily." Kurt spoke in a rush, trying to get the words past Dave without having too much meaning to them.

Dave looked at the smaller boy. He really wanted to just take Kurt in his arms and hold him close. But Kurt was already patting a wet cloth to his face and chest to get rid of the dried blood. Next he took a cotton ball of rubbing alcohol and used it on Dave's knuckles , lip, and nose.

"Have you noticed this is the second time you've patched me up?"

Kurt smiled faintly as he wrapped Dave's hand in the ace bandage. "Stand up." He spoke. Dave obeyed and tried not to grab the boy as he slowly wrapped the bandages around his torso where the bruises were. Dave followed when Kurt beckoned with his fingers and he lay down where Kurt told him on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he heard Kurt leave the room.

He couldn't believe that his own friends had turned against him because he was gay. But he was positive this was a one-time thing. Just to show the newest gay kid where he belonged on the social ladder. As he heard Kurt coming back up the stairs he decided that Kurt was worth everything. Losing his bad boy persona and even getting beat up. He swallowed hard.

He was in love with Kurt frigging Hummel.

"Dave, this might hurt. But I promise it'll get better, okay?"

"Mhhmmm" Dave murmured, afraid that if he opened his lips he would spill every realization he just had. He could remember holding Kurt close to his chest the day before as the small boy cried and thanked him over and over for getting him a nightlight. He couldn't believe how much it meant to him.

Then again, Dave had never lost a family member, so he didn't know how much Kurt suffered without his mom. Even though he didn't see his own mother that often, he still saw her. And Kurt never would again. He swallowed hard as he felt Kurt press the icepacks to his side gently.

"Hey Kurt, can I tell you something?"

"Of course." The soprano smiled as he continued patching up Dave.

"I just wanted to tell you that I lo-" Dave shut his mouth, looking away and staring at the ceiling.

"What, Dave?"

"I wanted to….thank you…for helping me today."

Kurt smiled down at him sweetly, shaking his head. "It's the least that I can do after everything that you've done for me. Especially yesterday." He spoke; the last two words almost a whisper as he looked over at the nightlight above his bed. "It means a lot to me."

Dave just smiled as Kurt walked over to the radio, turning on his IPod playlist and shuffling it. Dave heard a familiar beat and had to restrain himself from groaning as Kurt turned to him.

"You should stay in bed for a little while so you don't strain anything. I'll go get you something for lunch, okay?"

Dave nodded and Kurt walked out of the room, leaving him with lyrics that seemed to echo through his mind.

_Ever fallen in love with someone, ever fallen in love in love with someone?_

Ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with?


	9. Satellite Heart

**Author's Note: **This is my third update within 24 hours, so I'm seriously lagging guys! I'm so ecstatic you all like the story so much! (On a completely unrelated subject Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare and I are getting married and adopting beautiful Kurtofsky babies!) The song is "Satellite Heart" by Anya Marina. If you haven't heard it yet, you should definitely listen to it. I do not own Glee, never will. Thanks for sticking through this everyone!

* * *

Kurt was starting to wonder how the days were moving by so fast. It was already July third, which meant that he had been staying with Dave for half a month. He smiled slightly, remembering how panicked he was when he first found out he would be staying with the Karofsky's. Now he couldn't even imagine his summer without them.

Although Kurt and Dave had both become good friends, there was something off. Dave no longer made contact, and if he did he would either apologize or back off and ignore it. Kurt was starting to think that maybe he did something wrong to make the other male uncomfortable so he backed off. Although their relationship still stayed the same.

_"I'm a satellite heart, lost in the dark. I'm spun out so far, you stop I start. But I'll be true to you."_"Kurt! Grocery store run, you coming?" Dave asked, his head the only thing Kurt was able to see from his position on his bed. He smiled widely and nodded his head as he sat up and followed Dave out to the truck. _  
_  
He buckled his seatbelt and smiled to his friend as they started down the now familiar rode to the local store. "Is it just me, or are we always going to the grocery store?"

"Yes. But remember what happened last time we tried to do something else?"

Kurt crossed his arms, chuckling a little bit as he nodded his head in agreement. "That cow has been in my dreams way to many times that I would like." He pouted.

Dave smiled, resting his arm on the back of Kurt's seat, keeping his other hand on the steering wheel as he drove. Kurt glanced over at him for a moment before scooting a tiny bit closer on the connected seat until they were almost touching. He chewed his lip self-consciously until Dave took the final step, pulling Kurt to his side and wrapping his arm around the males shoulder.

Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, letting his body relax for the rest of the ride. 

* * *

They did not hold hands and walk like lovers through the store, and for that Kurt was thankful. He still couldn't really understand his feelings for Dave yet, and was scared of becoming a couple with him like that. He wanted to be sure of himself before he ever attempted something like dating or having a boyfriend.

"Dave, why are we here?" Kurt suddenly asked, realizing they just went shopping a few days ago. Dave turned to him with a smile.

"My family has a Fourth of July barbeque and we're the ones holding it this year." He responded, throwing a few packages of hotdogs into the cart. Kurt nodded but felt something empty in his chest. He'd spent Fourth of July with his father every year for the past sixteen years, and suddenly he was so far away. It was so weird for him; he'd have to think of something to do tomorrow so he wouldn't invade the Karofsky family party.

"And don't even think about ditching out on me." Dave added, as if reading his thoughts. Kurt suddenly wondered if he had a case of word vomit again, but Dave's genuine smile told him that the jock honestly wanted him there.

Kurt beamed happily and nodded his head quickly. "Yes!" he responded, getting a smirk from Dave before he put up his uninterested face again. "I mean, yeah, sure, I'll come."

"You're such a bitch Hummel." Dave laughed, causing a small growl from Kurt as he smacked him playfully with a bag of hamburger buns.

"Hitting me with your buns now, Hummel?"

Kurt turned a shade of red before retorting with a "You wish, Karofsky!"

Dave grinned and pulled the smaller boy into a hug before the two of them finished shopping for what they needed tomorrow.

On the car ride back Kurt wasn't nervous of curling right next to Dave.

* * *

Kurt watched the tall jock through his Dolce sunglasses as secretly as he could. So far he'd met almost all of Dave's family members. (Including Dave's grandmother who insisted that Kurt was her 'little Davies' boyfriend.) It turns out Dave's family was completely accepting of his sexuality.)) The boy had seriously built up some muscles and had the beginning of a six pack that was enough to make Kurt drool. And with the bruises completely gone he was just way too hot.

Oh my god, he was checking Dave out. Kurt panicked for a slight second before shrugging his shoulders. What the hell? It was summer anyways. Why couldn't he check out the hottie in the pool?

Kurt was pulled out of his reverie by a high pitched little girl's voice and a small tugging on his swimsuit. He looked down to see a little girl who looked a little bit like Dave with long brown, curly hair and big brown eyes. "Gramma says that your Davie's boyfwiend."

Kurt cracked a smile at the little girl's change of word and blushed a tiny bit. "Uhm..."

"I'm Nessie! Davie's little cousin! What's your name?"

Kurt felt like this little girl had him on a rollercoaster, switching subjects every five seconds. "I'm Kurt." He responded with a small smile.

"Okays!" she smiled before turning towards Dave a few feet away. "Hey Davie! I want Kurtie to be your boyfwiend! Okay? So you should ask him out!" she called out, causing Kurt to turn a bright shade of red and spit out his lemonade on his swimsuit and the rest of the party to crack up.

Dave cracked a smile as he walked to his little cousin, picking her up in his arms and giving a kiss on her cheek as he held her. "You do now pipsqueak?"

"Yes!" she cheered happily.

"What do you say, Kurt? Wanna go on a date with me?" Dave asked with a small smirk on his face.

"No Davie! You have to ask _Kurtie_ if he wants to go on a date with you!" Nessie laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. _Kurtie_, would you like to go on a date with me?" Dave asked.

Kurt glanced around through his glasses to see a few of Dave's family member's eaves dropping. He then saw the hopeful look on Dave's little cousin's face and he couldn't say no. "Sure Davie, I would love to go on a date with you." Nessie squealed in joy and Dave smiled, releasing the little girl in his arms and she ran off. Dave sat down next to Kurt and gave a small smile.

"You know, you don't have to go on a date with me."

"No, I really want to Dave."

"Good. I paid Nessie ten dollars because I knew you couldn't resist a little kid."

Kurt gaped at him for a moment before letting out a loud, musical laugh. Dave stood up with a grin and Kurt watched him for a moment. "You're such a con-artist!"

"But I still got a date with you." Dave laughed.

"You've also got water in your ears."

"What?"

Kurt grinned before running towards Dave and pushing him into the water, where Dave soon resurfaced, spitting the water out of his mouth and shaking out his head.

"I can't believe you just did that."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders before turning to walk away with a smirk on his lips.

"Sorry _Davie. _I guess I slipped."

At least now Dave wouldn't see just how excited he was for their date, humming away to the song he'd been listening to yesterday.

_"But I'll be true to you, no matter what you do..."_


	10. The Violet Hour

**Authors Note: **Imagine my surprise when I woke up this morning and read that I had over 50 reviews. My heart expanded more than the Grinch's did in that movie! I'm ecstatic that you all seem to have a favorite chapter and you keep reading! So I'll try to update as fast as I can! The song in this chapter is "The Violet Hour" by Sea Wolf. Once again, check it out. Without further ado: I don't own Glee, so stop bugging me about it!

* * *

Kurt stood in front of his little closet in Dave's room and was almost positive he was having a panic attack. What else could be the answer to the fact that there was not one outfit acceptable for his date with Dave tonight? He grumbled slightly as he pulled out four different pairs of jeans that all looked exactly the same.

Who even went on a date with the person they were rooming with? Is he supposed to make Dave go wait outside and then knock on the door of his own house to pick Kurt up? He sighed softly before flopping face first on the bed and trying not to throw a temper tantrum.

"I didn't know you despised dating me this much to ransack our room?" Dave laughed from the doorway; Kurt simply raised his hand and flipped him off.

"What are you doing, Kurt?"

"Trrrng trr fring an oopmfit frrrs ooonight."

"What?"

Kurt say up and glared at him. "Trying to find an outfit for tonight." He huffed before flopping down once again. Dave gave a soft chuckle before sitting down next to him.

"You know I don't care, right? What's wrong with what you have on?"

"These are my _pajamas!_" Kurt exclaimed, as if Dave just asked him to go streaking through the halls of McKinley on the first day of school.

Dave shrugged and Kurt just huffed before sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest. "How does this work, Dave?" he finally sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"We're just so different! So _wrong_ for each other."

"I think we go pretty well together. So does the rest of my family."

Kurt gaped at him for a moment before sighing and shaking his head.

"Kurt, what mold are you trying to fit yourself into?" Dave finally sighed. Kurt glared at him, crossing his arms even tighter.

" I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. You've been trying the entire time to put up this whole ice queen act and work yourself to perfection. But none of that matters, Kurt!" Dave spoke, placing his hand on Kurt's knee. "Just be yourself. Walk around the house in sweatpants; scream at the television instead of trying to act like you're not interested. Because even though you have to hold your head so high outside, here you can just let your guard down."

Kurt looked at him, biting down on his quivering lip. "What if I let my guard down and I can't put it back up."

"You have me, don't you?"

Kurt looked at him for a moment, shaking his head. "You really are bipolar, aren't you?" he chuckled, watching the jock stand up and walk towards the door.

"You caught me."

* * *

"_**You say come touch me but you're always out of reach. In the dark you tell me of a flower that only blooms in the violet hour. Your arms are lovely, yellow and rose. Your back's a meadow covered in snow."**_Kurt raised his eyebrows as he walked down the stairs to meet Dave, who was singing to himself as he lay on the couch, waiting for his date. He could hear the other male singing from downstairs; something he didn't get to hear often.

"You totally stole my Sea Wolf CD!" Kurt exclaimed as he bounded down the stairs. Dave turned a slight crimson and shook his head.

"Did not!"

"Then why isn't it with the rest of my collection?"

"Because you put it in my truck in the glove compartment with the rest of your stuff!" Dave laughed as the two of them walked out of the house and getting into the truck, continuing their banter.

"I'm telling you, check the glove box." Dave laughed as they both put on their seatbelts.

"I don't need to! Because I know the last place I left it was in its case on the shelf! And you took it and listened to it because you like them!"

"Oh for the love of God! Kurt! Open the frigging glove box!"

Kurt huffed and opened the glove compartment in front of him, his mouth falling open a tiny bit. In the compartment lay a small bouquet of violets. He gingerly took them out and smiled, smelling their sweet scent before looking over at Dave. "You didn't have to." He whispered.

Dave grinned back at him as he wrapped his arm around the small boy. "I know."

It was silent as they drove before Kurt looked back up. "You got me violets." He stated.

"I know, Kurt. Are you broken or something?"

"No, I'm not broken. How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That they're my favorite."

"I saw you looking at them in the grocery store the other day and you had this really creepy but happy smile on your face."

Kurt blushed softly but gripped the flowers happily. "They were my mom's favorite." He spoke after a few minutes.

"And now they're yours." Dave smiled, squeezing his shoulder once.

"And now they're ours." He smiled back.

* * *

It was definitely different having dinner with Karofsky somewhere other than the kitchen table with Paul, or in front of the television with the newest video game. He couldn't help but smile shyly across the table, trying to avoid the awkwardness of it all.

"Alright, what's your favorite movie?"

"Wicked."

"That's a musical."

"I don't care what it is. It's still my favorite movie."

"Do they even have it on DVD?"

"Blaine got me a copy of the Broadway recording."

David flinched noticeably and Kurt shook his head quickly. "Not that Blaine and I are dating or anything! He just got it for me for a Christmas present." He sputtered, wondering why he was so afraid of Dave assuming they were dating.

Dave chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Calm down, Hummel." Kurt scowled from behind his pasta, twirling it on his fork as he looked back up.

"What about you, what's your favorite movie?"

"Fight Club."

"Why didn't I guess that one?" Kurt mumbled with a small smile. "We're really different, aren't we Dave?"

"Yeah, but it works."

Kurt smiled, twirling his pasta once more before taking a bite. "Yes, it does, doesn't it?" Kurt was silent for a moment before finally looking back up at the jock with a small smile.

"Hey Dave?

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"Whatever did happen to my Sea Wolf CD?"


	11. I Wont Worry

**Authors Note: **Finally hit ten chapters! Thanks to everyone for sticking by with this fic, you're all amazing. And my wonderful readers/reviewers are just great. I wanna thank you all for the two hundred emails that flooded my email! Ahah. The song is "The Remedy" by Jason Mraz. Listen to it. Just do it. Kurt singing is _italics_, Dave singing is **bold**, and both of them is **_bold italics._** I don't own Glee. I Wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

Kurt smiled as he slowly moved from that blissful state of sleep to waking up. His blankets were warm and fluffy over him and the sun was casting a wonderful deep honey color. He thought that it was the perfect way to wake up until Dave barreled into the bedroom, pressing the radio on as high as it could go.

"Good morning Kurtie!" he yelled loudly.

Kurt groaned and threw the closest object he could find at Dave's head before flopping onto his stomach and holding a pillow over his head.

_"Well I saw fireworks from the freeway. And beyond closed eyes I cannot make them go away."_

"C'mon Kurt! Listen to the beat! Get up!"

"I swear to fucking Gucci, David Karofsky! If you do not turn that shit off and let me sleep I will seriously Ki-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU NEANDERTHAL?"

Kurt say up quickly, sputtering on his words and wiping the cold water from his face. Dave took that opportunity to burst into hysterical laughter at Kurt's face. The smaller male growled and pushed his blankets back, sighing at the loss of his warm cocoon.

"I called your dad when I couldn't wake you up. He told me to blast music and if that didn't work to hit you with water." Dave shrugged as if they were discussing the weather and not the fact that Dave had just molested Kurt via water.

"And what is so important to wake me up on a Saturday at-" he glanced at the clock, "Six thirty in the morning!"

"Calm down prissy pants, we're going on another road trip."

Kurt groaned to himself and fell back on the pillows.

"Don't worry, either. The cars all fixed and I brought plenty of flashlights."

"I hate you, David."

"I know." He grinned before turning around and walking out the door.

Kurt groaned, pulling the pillow over his face. What did he do to deserve this? 

* * *

After his normal morning skin care ritual Kurt did as instructed and put on his older jeans with a plain black t-shirt along with workers boots, matching Dave almost perfectly, except the other males shirt was white. He was totally fine with seeing the defined muscles through the sheer material.

About an hour after the entire morning fiasco, Kurt found himself in the passenger seat of the truck with Dave behind the wheel as always. He smiled softly as he sang under his breath the song from earlier that had so rudely woken him up. He had to admit that the beat was pretty good, and when Dave flicked it on his IPod he had to smile.

**"When I fall in love, I take my time. There's no need to hurry, when I'm making up my mind."**

**_"_****You can turn off the sun, but I'm still gonna shine, and I'll tell you why, because;"**

**__**

"The remedy is the experience. It is a dangerous liaison."

Kurt grinned back at Dave, their fingers interlocking as they sped down the freeway, singing at the top of their lungs as if nothing in the world mattered. 

* * *

"No, Dave. I can't. I can't do this."

"C'mon Kurt. It's really not bad. I promise!"

"I would appreciate if you respected my comfort zone. Because you are trying to destroy it right now."

"Please, Kurt. Just touch it!"

"I am not touching that filthy, disgusting thing!"

"It's perfectly clean! You just watched it get washed! Now please, just touch it."

Kurt stared at the cow in front of him; the animal was looking at him with large, innocent eyes and chewing on grass. Kurt tentatively reached out a pale hand and stroked the fur on the animal, unable to suppress the small gasp that left his lips.

"It's really soft." He commented, making a slight face at the large cow, smiling when he received a 'moo' in return. Kurt took another tentative step towards the animal until both of his hands were on the cows large face, smiling at it and touching its wet nose.

Dave watched with a small smile as Kurt started to overcome one of his fears. He was proud that he'd been able to make Kurt happy for once instead of always so miserable. He took a step forward and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist.

He'd wait, of course, to tell the soprano how he really felt. There was no need to rush into things when he had a long summer ahead of him to take all the time he needed. For now, he was content.

"Oh my Gaga! It licked me!" Kurt yelped, pulling his hands back and laughing as he started to pet the animal again. "Did you see its tongue!" Dave couldn't help but laugh along with Kurt. It was weird seeing McKinley High's ex Ice Bitch smiling and laughing like a young kid.

"Yeah, I saw it." He laughed, watching Kurt trace the marks on the cows. "You know, I like you better when you're not being an ice queen."

"And I like you better when you're not body checking me into lockers. And slushy facials, oh and the dumpster dives."

"I get it Hummel, I'm an asshole."

"You _were_ an asshole. You're actually pretty awesome now."

Dave grinned slightly and looked down at the small boy. He wondered why he had been such an ass to Kurt when they were in school together. He wished he'd known how cool Kurt was. But he'd done so much in the past to hurt Kurt, and now they hardly had a chance at anything.

And when the fuck did he become a big mush ball of love for Kurt Hummel?

He sighed softly. The fact that he was in love with Hummel still surprised him. But then again, opposites attract and all that. But they were both dudes. So he didn't really know how that would all work out.

"Dave? Dave!" Kurt waved a pale hand in front of the jock, who seemed lost in his own world.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. You know, for everything."

"You've already said that, like, fifty times, Kurt."

"And I'll say it fifty more."

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I really, really wanna tell you how much I lo-" Dave stopped again. What the fuck? Why was it every single time he tried to tell Kurt how he felt his throat closed up and he couldn't get those three stupid words out. Maybe he was waiting for Kurt to come to him.

"Dave? Are you alright? What were you going to say?" Kurt asked, worried about how his friend kept zoning out on him.

"Oh. I was just going to tell you that it looks like psycho cow is back for revenge. I think he wants your hair."

Kurt's eyes widened hilariously and he shrieked, jumping back from the cow; which moo'd innocently and looked up at the strange boy.

"You're an asshole David!"

"I know." He grinned, though his thoughts kept shouting one thing.

_'An asshole that's in love with you…'_


	12. Dirty Laundry

**Authors Note: **Before I begin, yes, that beginning of the cow scene was supposed to sound the way it sounded. Heehee. This is where the fic is going to start getting a little smuttier, and the rating is changed to M now for future smuttiness! I'm guessing there won't be many complaints, but in case there are just tell me. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Still don't own Glee.

* * *

Kurt trailed his hands up the bare, muscled chest that was looming over him. His hands trailing into each indented muscle that found its way under his fingers. He moaned softly, feeling warm breath around him as he lay with his mystery man under the warm cocoon of blankets.

He could feel the cool, slender fingers trailing down his bare chest, setting fire to the gentle touch that it left. And soon those hands were playing with the hemline of his briefs, teasing him until he whimpered softly. The man smiled before pulling of Kurt's boxers, leaving the two men bare and panting.

Electric energy surged through Kurt as the larger man now gripped his straining bulge in his hand, making long and loose gestures up his length. Kurt could feel his eyes rolling back in his head as another pleasured moan left his lips. He closed his eyes tight and thrashed under the man.

"Look at me, Kurt." The man whispered.

Kurt's eyes shot open as he obeyed, his eyes met the familiar brown ones as he released, his entire body shuddering as he did so. He recognized the man, felt his breath ghost against his lips.

_'Dave…'_

Kurt sat up straight in his bed, his eyes widened in lust and fear as his body shook in the after effects of his orgasm. He reached down, feeling a familiar stickiness in between his boxers and he groaned softly.

Oh Gucci.

He'd just had a wet dream about Dave Karofsky.

And he _liked_ it.

* * *

Kurt grumbled softly to himself as he stood in the basement impatiently. The last place he wanted to be at three in the morning was doing his laundry because he came in his pants and on his sheets because of frigging Dave. But every time he thought about that dream a rush of sparks ran down his spine and he wanted to really feel the touch and not just imagine it.

He felt just plain embarrassed as he waited for his sheets to finish drying, he only had about ten more minutes, and then he could go back to sleep. He used the steady thrumming of the dryer to take his mind off of his reeling thoughts. Maybe he liked Dave a little bit more than he thought he did, but that didn't mean he wanted Dave to touch him. Right?

Wrong.

He wanted that boy so much that it was starting to hurt. But he learned from what happened in high school that the last thing Dave wants is him. He'd have to become steady friends with his left hand. He was so steadied on the thrumming and his thoughts that he didn't notice Dave come down the stairs until he felt warm breath on his neck.

Kurt squeaked, normally that kind of situation would make him scared, instead it made him hard all over again and he faced away from Dave.

"Uhm, Kurt? What are you doing laundry for at almost four in the morning?" he asked innocently.

"My sheets were itchy and I couldn't sleep." He spoke, begging his erection to go the hell away!

"Oh…well." Kurt spun around then, he didn't even know what he was doing but soon he had Dave pushed up against the washer and their lips were connected. Kurt moaned softly, his tongue asking for entrance.

Dave stood shell shocked for a moment before he felt a persistent bulge on his thigh and a warm tongue on his lips. And how could he resist that? He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, opening his mouth slowly allowing Kurt entrance. Both boys moaned loudly as they leaned into the kiss.

There was a sudden sound of the buzzer on the dryer that made them jump as if they had been shocked. Kurt stared wide eyed at Dave as he took a few steps back, flushing a violent shade of red as he looked at the ground.

"Uh—uhm. It's…it's fine." Dave stuttered.

"Dave? Kurt? Are you boys down there?"

Dave's eyes widened at his father's voice. "Uh, yeah, Dad! We were just looking for batteries for Kurt's nightlight!" he yelled.

"Okay boys, get back to bed soon.

"Yes dad!"

"Good night boys!"

"Goodnight dad!"

"Goodnight Mr. Karofsky!"

Both boys listened to Paul's footsteps fading away before they stared at each other. Kurt felt so rotten for throwing himself at the male like that. And more than that, he felt utterly embarrassed for his actions. He stared down at his feet for a long while before looking back up to find he was alone in the laundry room.

* * *

Dave sucked in a hard breath as he lay on his bed, eyes wide and heart hammering in his chest. He suddenly wondered what had gotten into the smaller boy. Not that he didn't like it. No, he loved it. But the last thing he wanted was for Kurt to feel obliged to be with him. He felt bad suddenly for leaving him alone in the basement without an explanation.

But he saw the wheels turning in Kurt's head. He was getting ready to apologize, and Dave didn't think he could handle Kurt apologizing for something that he loved so much.

He listened to the silence as he felt his inner turmoil swarm around in his gut. He just wanted to continue kissing Kurt breathless, but the other boy had seemed so scared. So shocked. He couldn't do that to him. In the silence he heard the small pattering of feet up the stairs. He opened an eyelid to see Kurt staring at him.

The smaller boys face was red and blotchy. Dave suddenly felt like an asshole for leaving him alone in the basement after obliging. At the same time, he felt his inner walls rising higher and higher. He knew he was bipolar, and these sudden changes were getting easier and easier to feel. His compassion turned to slow, boiling anger.

How dare Kurt just take from Dave what he had wanted to do for so long? With no explanation at all? Sure, he had taken the boys first kiss, but at the time he was positive that Kurt wanted it. A little voice in the back of his head told him that Kurt had wanted it in the basement. Yet he was still angry at the boy.

Kurt made his bed in silence, shaking slightly at the fact that he just wanted to kiss Dave again and again. After sitting in the basement for a good twenty minutes all of his feelings suddenly came crashing down to one realization.

He was in love with Dave Karofsky.

Dave heard the smaller boy suck in a breath as he got into his bed. "Dave…about what happened. I…I wanted it t-"

Dave's anger boiled for a moment and he cut the younger boy off. "Listen here, Hummel. I'm not gay for you. So just forget about whatever happened in the basement."

Dave tried not to hear the sharp intake of breath at his words. And right after they left his lips, he knew they were wrong. But how could he fix it? He rolled over onto his side as Kurt simultaneously curled into a small fetal position.

Kurt tried not to act like the words hurt him.

Dave tried not to hear the shuddering sobs coming from the bed next to his.


	13. Promises

**Author's Note: **I'm updating as fast as I can! I promise! But this will be my last update for tonight. I promise when I get back from classes I'll get straight to work on the next chapter. For now just enlighten me with anything you want to see coming up. Thanks to all my fabulous reviewers. Once again, I don't own Glee.

* * *

"Tell me again why you tried to go sledding on the hill in the middle of the summer?" Dave asked gruffly, looking at his friend, lying on his bed, curled up in the fetal position.

"Nessie. Wanted to see me do it….and she was just…so cute." He panted out. Dave sighed softly, taking a few steps forward. "Stay away from me David." Kurt suddenly snapped.

"Kurt, you're bleeding. And bruising. And your fucking ankle is swelling up!" Dave growled out.

"I'll take care of it myself. You don't need to touch me." Kurt hissed.

Ever since that night in the basement things had gotten more and more tense between the two of them that a knife would snap if it tried to cut through the tension that was formed. Dave let out a soft sigh and he sat at the end of Kurt's bed. "Listen, Kurt."

"No! You listen to me, Dave! I tried to apologize! I tried to explain and you shot me down! You left me in the basement by myself and when I tried to confront you, you freaked out on me! How can I possibly want to listen to you after tha-"

Dave leaned forward, connecting their lips once more but Kurt just pushed him away. "Don't fucking do this to me David! Don't let me get my hopes up! I can't stand that I tried to show you what I wanted and you walked away! I let my guard down and you weren't there to help me keep it up! You watched me fall for you and then you _walked away!_"

Dave could do nothing but stare as he watched the tears stream down Kurt's pale cheeks, covered with bruises and a little dried blood. He hated knowing that he was the cause of those tears. He'd comforted Kurt when he cried over his mother, and the nightlights, and so many other things. But he had never been the cause of such heart wrenching sobs.

Even the ones from the night in the basement weren't like this. He didn't know what to do and had to admit to himself that he was scared. He was scared of hurting Kurt any more than he already did. He stood then, walking towards the door, causing another small sob from the shaking boy. Dave glanced back at Kurt. On the bed he looked so small and broken.

"Kurt….I have to go…" he whispered softly.

Kurt's head snapped up then. "Go ahead Dave! Walk out the door and leave! That's what they all do to me! That's what they're going to do eventually! Be like my mom! Leave me alone! Be like my dad and leave me when he knows that mom's death is in August and he's out having a good time while my mom's been dead for half of my life!" Kurt choked on a sob and Dave felt his heart breaking. Kurt had never let go like this. No matter how many times Dave told the smaller boy to just get it out. And now Kurt was, and Dave was going to leave him.

Kurt couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe that he was reduced to sobbing, letting out all the anger and sadness he'd held in for so long. That's all he seemed able to do. Drive people away until they didn't want him anymore. "Just leave me, Dave."

Dave swallowed hard at the sudden quietness of the tone. As if it held no emotion. And he realized that's exactly how Kurt felt. His mom died when he was a child. He'd known loss from such a young age. And then he was sent to his former bully's house to have a happy summer. Dave never realized how much the small boy was hurting.

He glanced one more time at the door before quickly making his way over to Kurt, sitting down and wrapping him in his large arms. Kurt thrashed and tried to get out. Pleaded for him to let him go.

"No, Kurt. I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving you." He whispered over and over again.

Kurt finally went limp in his hands, letting the sobs and cries and screams of hatred and denial and sadness take over his small body until he couldn't take it anymore. "Promise?" he whispered, so quiet Dave almost thought he imagined it.

Looking down at the smaller boy, he knew exactly what his response would be.

"I promise."

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes slowly to find himself in complete darkness. His chest tightened and he sat up quickly, wincing in pain but deciding to ignore it. Instead opting to call out the first thing he thought of.

"Dave?"

Dave heard the sound of his name from the room upstairs. He was just getting a new icepack for Kurt's sprained ankle when he heard the panicked tone. For a second he wondered what was going on only to realize he'd forgotten to flick on the nightlight. He dropped the icepack and took the stairs two at a time, running into the room and slamming down on the light switch.

Kurt glanced up at the sudden light that swarmed the room and couldn't understand why he suddenly felt like he was being attacked by a grizzly bear, only to realize that it was Dave. He latched on quickly.

"Shit. I'm so sorry Kurt! I didn't even think you'd wake up. I'm so so sorry!" he spoke, rubbing circles on his back.

The soprano shook his head, snuggling into Dave. "It's alright. You're here. Just like you promised." He spoke quietly. He wondered if maybe all the Tylenols he'd taken earlier were getting to his head. Because suddenly David was in protective mode and he was perfectly fine with it.

"Yeah, I'm here." Dave sighed in relief. He didn't think he could handle another panic attack in one night. He held the small boy close in his arms and rocked him slowly.

Kurt snuggled closer and started to laugh a tiny bit. Dave looked down at him with a confused face. "I think the pain medication is going to your head, Kurt." He grinned.

"No. You wanna know what I find funny?"

"Maybe?"

"I was thinking about how you always came home from fights and I'd have to patch you up. But this time you're patching me up."

"And you find this funny?"

"No. When did I say it was funny?"

Dave looked down into the glazed and confused eyes of the small soprano and just shook his head, trying to suppress a laugh. "Never mind, Hummel." He grinned.

Kurt yawned once more, snuggling into Dave's chest. "You know Davie. You're a really good boyfriend." He spoke quietly.

Dave grinned before his eyes widened. Kurt wanted him to be his boyfriend? He smiled, looking down at the boy. "You mean that, Kurt? You want me to be your boyfriend?"

Kurt lifted a pale hand, pressing a finger to Dave's lips, almost near unconsciousness.

"Hush Davie. I'm trying to sleep." He spoke before losing himself in the oblivion of sleep.

Dave groaned, trying to figure out why he put himself through this.

When Kurt pulled on his shirt and pressed firmly into Dave's chest he remembered.

He was an idiotic jock in love.

Just _great._


	14. Kitchen Duty

**Author's Note: **A somewhat but not really on the edge of smutty update for you wonderful readers! On another note;I'm so happy that people really understand the extent of David's bipolar disorder. It was one of the main inspirations for the fic and I'm glad people really saw it. This chapter does happen to be all fluff. But don't worry, the angst will return. Heeheehee. I don't own Glee.

* * *

Kurt started to wonder how many times he was going to wake up in the arms of Dave Karofsky. Not that he minded, of course. Now that he had learned that Dave was not, in fact, a large cat. Or a grizzly bear. Kurt furrowed his brow. What the hell was he thinking? That's when he started to notice that his ankle was really throbbing, so was his head. Actually, his entire body just plain _hurt_.

"Morning." Dave grumbled softly as he rolled away from Kurt so he wasn't holding the other boy down. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." He grumbled.

"Try a tree."

"What?"

"You don't remember?"

Kurt's left eyebrow twitched, as if he was controlling the gesture and he shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

Dave couldn't help but let out a loud, low laugh before Kurt affixed him with a glare. "Sorry, sorry." Dave laughed, wiping away a few tears.

"What is possibly so funny that you have to rudely laugh in my face?"

"Dude. You sledded on the hill for my little cousin and smacked into a tree. You sprained your ankle and got seriously beat up." He laughed.

Kurt turned furiously red as he tried to recall what had happened. Realization slowly dawned on him as he remembered having a breakdown in Dave's arms. "Oh sweet McQueen." He whispered, covering his face in his hands.

"You know what else you did?" Dave asked, figuring out the other male had recalled his big gay freak-out. As he liked to call it.

"Do I want to?"

"You asked me to be your boyfriend."

Kurt gaped at him, mouth falling open and he quickly regained himself.

"Well, actually. You told me I was a good boyfriend. Same thing though." Dave chuckled again, rubbing at his chin. "And then you passed out on me."

Kurt turned red and buried his face in his hands. "Oh for the love of shopping! What else? Did I give you my virginity?"

Dave stared at him for a moment. "Uhh, no. You're a virgin?"

"Shut up Dave, just shut up."

"So…..?"

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"I'll be your boyfriend."

Dave couldn't help but smirk, raising an eyebrow. "If I do so recall, you're the one who called me your boyfriend first."

"Yes, but I was so doped up on pain meds that it possibly couldn't have counted."

"Right."

"And besides, you're the one who totally stared at my ass first."

Dave guffawed, watching as Kurt flounced off to the bathroom as best as he could with a sprained ankle.

* * *

Dave couldn't help but grin at his boyfriend (Damn, he loved saying that), as he pouted in the kitched seat.

"C'mon Kurt. Pouting doesn't look good on you."

He laughed, watching Kurt raised a slim middle finger at him and continued his pouting.

"I'm not eating this." He spoke.

"C'mon Kurt, it's just steak."

"And do you know where steak comes from, David?"

Dave stared at him for a moment. "But I thought you didn't like cows?"

"Just because I'm not that fond of the fact that they want to go all psycho on my ass does not in any way mean I want to eat their poor babies!"

"That's veal, actually."

"You're an animal!"

"Actually, the piece of meat on your dish is an animal."

"I hate you."

"So I've heard."

"No, I really, really hate you."

* * *

Kurt tried unbelievably hard to mask his growling stomach from Dave. The two of them sat in the den on the couch watching 'Fight Club' after Dave had practically begged him. He had to admit that the sweaty guys were actually pretty hot. And the way Dave was massaging his ankle was enough to make him want to stay there forever.

Except for his stupid growling stomach.

He wished he had just eaten when Dave told him to instead of refusing to eat anything else that cow murderer offered to make him. And now he was lying on the couch, sure that he was going to starve to death if he didn't eat something soon. He then remembered Dave talking about how adorable he was when he was needy and an idea rushed into his mind.

Kurt sat up slowly, scotching forward until he was practically sitting on Dave's lap. He lay his head on the jock's shoulder, nuzzling his neck as he ran a hand down the males chest. He started to think that maybe he could cook for himself, but standing on this ankle was just torture.

"Hey Davie?" he asked sweetly and innocently.

David glanced over at Kurt, swallowing as he looked down into large and innocent blue green eyes. He felt a hand stroking his thigh and had to focus on not attacking the small boy right then and there.

"Y-yes Kurt?" he asked his voice a lot more hoarse than he wished.

"Can we go make a pizza in the kitchen? I'm _starving_."

Dave didn't even mind the fact that Kurt now wanted him to make him food at one in the morning. The stroking of his thigh and the way Kurt said starving sounded so positively erotic from that innocent face that he just couldn't say no.

"Yes, of course." He answered quickly, lifting the tiny boy in his strong arms and walked them both to the kitchen, flicking on the light quickly as he placed Kurt on the counter.

Kurt grinned on his spot from the kitchen; sure it was probably foul play. But he was hungry and he would be sure to reward Dave later.

He got out the flour from where he was sitting and decided that it would be much more fun to play while they were making the pizza rather than just sit and watch. He took a handful of flour in his small palm and smiled. "Davie?"

Dave's ears perked up that of which a puppy would as he turned around, unable to get the words out of his lips as he was struck in the face with a handful of flour.

So Kurt wanted to play dirty?

Dave grinned, grabbing a handful of the flour and plopping it on Kurt's head. He knew the small boy couldn't get far with his hurt ankle and he was going to take advantage of it. Kurt though, came out of nowhere and smeared a glob of sauce across Dave's face.

Dave in turn grabbed some cheese, throwing it in the other males face as they both laughed at each other.

Thirty minutes later they were both eating their slices happily while looking very similar to the food they were putting in their mouths. Kurt smirked at Dave as he finished off his last slice. Dave looked at him strangely. "What's the creeper stare for?" he asked.

Kurt just grinned and stood up, slowly walking over to Dave before leaning down and licking a blob of sauce off of Dave's cheek. "You had a little something." He smirked.

Dave lost his self-control and soon had the boy pinned to the cabinets, Kurt strong dancers legs wrapped around his waist as he devoured the smaller boys lips and neck. Kissing every piece of pale skin that he could come across.

Kurt dipped his hand down below Dave's sweat pants, grasping his already hard dick in his smooth hand as he slowly started to pump his fist. Dave let out a strangled moan as he reached his hand into Kurt's own pants, matching his movements to the smaller boys.

He slid his thumb across the tip, smearing pre-cum on the head of Kurt's member and causing the smaller boy to moan out his name in the most beautiful way he'd ever heard. A few minutes later Kurt had to bite down on Dave's shoulder to keep from screaming out as he came.

Dave saw stars soon after and they both slumped back, Dave supporting most of Kurt's weight as they rocked through the last of their orgasms.

Kurt had a small frown on his face as he looked up at the jock. "What's wrong babe?" Dave asked, suddenly worried that maybe they had gone too far and Kurt was having second thoughts.

"That ended way too soon." The small boy pouted and Dave laughed, sucking a mark on Kurt's neck.

"Don't worry, we still have to shower off, don't we?" he smirked.

Kurt's eyes lit up and he couldn't get them to the shower fast enough.


	15. Cleaning Up

**Author's Note: **This next chapter is nothing but smut. I mean, it's not even really relevant to any themes. The next chapter will go back to being angst. But for now. It's just the Kurtofsky shower scene. And of course, I still don't own Glee. If I did, this would have totally went down in the locker room.

* * *

Kurt barely had time to figure out what was going on before the steam from the shower was filling up the small bathroom and his clothes were gone. He didn't even complain. Nothing but a pair of sweatpants and a wife (husband?) beater after constant complaining from Dave about chilling out and just being a dude.

He shook the thoughts from his mind to stare at a very, _very_ naked Dave Karofsky. Hid entire body felt as if it were on fire. Dave's finger's that were once so harsh and cruel were now sweet and gentle, as if afraid of hurting him. Kurt braced as much weight as he could on his good ankle as he felt the warm water stream down his back. It felt so damn good.

Dave couldn't help but stare at the small body in front of him, pale and unmarked. Kurt was something else. Dave knew he was into guys; it had taken a while to come to terms with it. But if he wasn't before, he definitely was now. Because Kurt Hummel, flushed and panting under a stream of water was a memory he hoped he'd never forget.

A predatory growl ripped through his chest as he took a step towards Kurt, pressing their naked erections against one another, eliciting a small whimper from the other male. Dave placed a hand on either side of Kurt's head as he leaned forward to devour his lips.

Dave's large hands soon started their trail down Kurt's thin frame, his lips following soon after as he started to suck a small mark on Kurt's collarbone. The small moans leaving the sopranos lips enough to egg him on.

Kurt watched as Dave dropped to his knees in front of him, taking his member in his large hands, Dave looked up at him with a smile. Watching as he curled his lips over his teeth before taking the head of Kurt's dick into his mouth. Kurt's eye widened and his finger curled into Dave's damp hair.

He couldn't believe that this was happening to him, let alone something this amazing. He groaned as Dave plunged deeper and Kurt gave an accidental thrust in, causing the larger male to gag a little. "Sorry." He whispered, blushing softly as Dave smirked up at him, taking the small hips in his larger hands and holding him against the wall as he continued to tease the head of Kurt's dick with his tongue. Swirling around the slit before delving into it and back around once more.

Kurt was positive that if Dave wasn't holding his hips he would have collapsed from the intense pleasure. Suddenly Dave was sucking him into his mouth even deeper and Kurt could feel his head reach the back of Dave's throat and his head fell back onto the slick tile as he moaned out, both of his hands gripped tight in Dave's hair.

He could practically feel Dave smirking on him as one of his hands left his hips and reached under to fondle his balls. He would never believe that something like that would feel so fucking good.

"Oh, god. Dave!" he cried as Dave's other hand started working on his shaft up and down while his tongue still swirled around the head at every up stroke. His knees were completely useless as he restrained himself from just taking Dave's head in his hands and fucking his mouth into oblivion.

He was a little embarrassed by how fast he came and how hard. He had to bite into his forearm to keep from screaming out.

Dave stood up, pressing his lips to Kurt's and the small boy could taste himself on his lips. He groaned softly, his hand reaching down to stroke Dave's hard shaft in his long fingers. Dave groaned softly, pulling away to bite on Kurt's neck before the soprano dropped on his own knees.

"Kurt, you don't have- oh my fucking god!"

Kurt smirked around him as he took a few more tentative licks around the shaft and head, running his tongue flat from the base to the tip a few times, his tongue reaching under to take one of the soft orbs to suck into his warm mouth.

Dave groaned, his hand stroking through the soft head of hair between his legs, tangling his fingers in the tresses and getting a contented moan from the boy below him. Soon the boy was taking him into his mouth, humming around his member as he groaned out Kurt's name.

He watched Kurt bob his head up and down until he watched his entire cock disappear between Kurt's lips until the boys small nose was nestled in the hair above his dick. His eyes widened proportionally as Kurt hummed around him, causing another moan. Kurt pulled off of him with a lewd popping noise to look up at him with large, innocent eyes.

"Did I forget to mention that I don't have a gag reflex?"

Dave swallowed hard as Kurt resumed sucking him off and his hands grasped at the wall as Kurt deep throated him until he came hard, seeing nothing but white before opening his eyes. He could help but stare as Kurt licked his cum from the corner of his mouth.

Kurt smiled at him as he rose from his knees, smirking as he gave a small kiss on his chest. Dave's breathing was heavy as he felt the now lukewarm water running down his back. He turned it off, grabbing a large fluffy towel to wrap around Kurt and one for himself as he pulled the small boy to his chest.

"Are you sure that was your first time doing that?" Kurt smirked, nodding his head innocently, looking down and blushing, causing Dave to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" he asked embarrassedly.

"You're shy now, but when you were on your knees you were perfectly fine."

"I guess dick is just like crack for us gay boys."

Dave stared after him as he swayed out of the bathroom before laughing again, hearing Kurt's small musical laughter from their bedroom. He picked up their clothes, shoving them into the hamper before walking to follow Kurt.

He smiled, seeing Kurt change into another pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Kurt turned to meet his gaze, raising his eyebrows. "Can you stop staring, it's freaking me out." He teased. Dave watched as Kurt smiled at him with pink, swollen lips and he just grinned, noticing the small red mark on the boys pale skin.

"You look like the frigging Cheshire cat." Kurt chuckled, his head leaning towards the left slightly. "What are you grinning at?" he asked.

Dave just shrugged his shoulders before pulling on a pair of boxers, pulling Kurt into his own bed instead of away from him. He decided he'd let Kurt find the mark in the morning. Even if it meant he would get screamed at for marking the perfect skin.

For now he was content to just fall asleep with the boy he loved in his arms.


	16. Those Three Words

Author's Note: I love all of you reviewers, I really do! I promise that the smut will make its return! So don't hate me for it! On another note, this is my longest chapter yet for this story! Over 2,000 words! It's not much, but for me, I'm happy. (On a completely irrelavant note. This is my third time posting this chapter because Doc Manager hates my guts) As of always, I don't own Glee.

* * *

Dave immediately knew something was wrong when he walked down the stairs at three in the morning to find Kurt sitting in the dark with a cup of tea in front of him. Now the tea was something Dave had gotten used to. Whenever the small boy was nervous he would have a cup of chamomile. But to sit in the dark until Dave turned on the light was different. He had learned long ago that the boy was claustrophobic, as well as nyctophobic and tried to avoid anything that would set him off.

So he tentatively took a step into the kitchen as Kurt rubbed his blurry eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden light. He looked up and Dave noticed that his eyes were red and puffy, as if he had been crying his eyes out. The tip of his nose was the same shade of red and his hands were tremulous as he held onto small cup.

Dave sat down next to him and turned his body to face the boy. He wasn't really sure what was going on with him. He couldn't have done something because they had made it through the entire month of July without fighting once. Not only that, but they really got each other. They hadn't confessed their love yet, but things were going good.

Kurt looked so broken in front of him and he wanted to say something to make him look better. It had to be something that could brighten the small boy up and make the paleness in his tone go away. He wanted to remove that sadness from his eyes. After a few minutes of silence he finally came up with a lame 'Hey'.

"Hey yourself." Kurt spoke, he sounded as though he'd just chewed on gravel from the hoarseness of his tone. He reached a shaky hand up to push his bangs back in place before returning his gaze to the coffee cup.

"How long have you been down here?" Dave asked. Kurt turned to stare at him, as if trying to fathom what was going on around him. "Uhm…..what time is it?"

Dave glanced at the clock behind Kurt's head. "3:24am." He answered, looking back at Kurt for a reaction.

"I came down around midnight…" he responded quietly.

Dave looked at him, wondering how the boy had managed to make a cup of tea and sit down at the table for almost three and a half hours in complete darkness. He glanced at the cup in Kurt's hands, which was yet to be sipped from. He reached a hand out for the cup and Kurt stared at it.

"Want a new cup?" Dave asked quietly.

Kurt looked up at him, nodding his head slowly, as if questioning Dave's motives as he took the cup from the soprano's hands. The cup was cold to the touch and when he turned and dipped a finger into the liquid he found it was the same cold temperature. He dumped the liquid into the sink before turning on the water and filling it once more, putting it in the microwave and listening to the tray rotate around before turning back to Kurt.

He was still in the same position as before, staring at his hands and into the empty spot where the cup once sat. Dave was really starting to worry about what was getting to his boyfriend as he turned to grab a new teabag. He glanced at the calendar to see what today's date was as he waited. August 16th. He shrugged his shoulders before turning back to the microwave to grab the cup.

Realization dawned on him and the cup of water fell from his hands, shattering on the ground and flooding on the floor. That seemed to break Kurt out of his trance as he looked over in shock. "Oh, Dave." He exclaimed, pulling the jock away from the water and sitting him down. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, glancing down to see the reddened skin on David's feet where the water had scalded him.

Dave could only stare as Kurt picked up the broken pieces of glassware from the floor and drying the water with various paper towels. Dave glanced back at the calendar, recounting the days as if they would magically change to a different date. But it was still August 16th no matter how long he stared at it.

It was still Elizabeth Hummel's day of death.

Dave stood, grabbing Kurt's arm and pulling him from the floor and into his arms. Kurt took a shuddering breath, his hands still fluttering around for a moment before wrapping around Dave's waist as his body shook. He buried his face in David's chest and he pretended not to feel the patch of wetness that was forming on the thing material.

"Nine years." Kurt finally whispered. Dave just held him closer in his arms, stroking a hand through Kurt's soft hair, pressing a small kiss on his hairline every now and then. He wasn't going to tell Kurt that it was okay. He wasn't going to tell him that everything would be better. He wouldn't say that he understood. Because he didn't.

His mom still came home from her job every few months. He would still greet her at the door every time she got back from her flight with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He would sit at the table with her and a stupid grin as she complained about how much she hated being gone for so long. But he knew she loved her job. He knew that she would be coming home.

But Kurt didn't. He knew that he'd never hear his mom's voice over the phone. She would never walk through the front door and embrace him. They would never talk about school or boys or any of that stupid stuff that Dave once took for granted.

"Dave?" the small, hoarse voice took him out of his thoughts as he looked down at the short male.

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you drive me to the cemetery in the morning?"

Dave nodded, croaking out a response before taking the smaller boy up the stairs and to bed, flicking on the nightlight above Kurt's bed before pulling up the blankets and getting under there with him; something they hadn't done in quite some time. He lay awake for a long time, rubbing Kurt's back until the smaller male finally fell asleep as the sun began to rise. 

* * *

All Dave could think as he stared at the boy in the passenger seat next to him was that this entire thing was so wrong. Kurt shouldn't be wearing all black and holding a bouquet of violets in his small hands. He shouldn't be silent and staring ahead but seeing nothing at the same time. The glazed look in Kurt's eyes was enough to want to rip out his own heart and give it to the boy if it would stop the pain.

When they pulled up to the cemetery he could see the sadness and fear in Kurt's eyes get even stronger. And he came to a small realization. This was probably the first time Kurt ever visited his mother's grave on her death date without his father. He got out of the truck and followed without a second thought.

He silently followed Kurt down the grass trail to a large weeping willow tree, next to which nestled a medium size grave stone that was shining in the gleam of sunlight from the sky. It seemed so wrong that the sun was shining so bright when Kurt, the only light in his dull life, was losing his shine throughout the day. He watched the boy kneel down on the grass and laying the flowers in front of the grave stone.

The words were simple. "Elizabeth Marie Hummel. Beloved mother, daughter, and wife. Forever in our hearts."

There was no date of birth or death, and Dave thought that was a good choice. Because when the date of death was carved into a stone, it all seemed over. But without that date, it seemed as though she could live on much stronger in the lives of those she left behind.

Dave had a feeling that Kurt would wind up being one of those people to talk, so he just remained silent, letting Kurt do exactly what he needed to do, but his heart broke at the words.

"Hey, mom. It's me." Kurt whispered, his hand grazing the words on the stone. "I know that dad's not here right now. And I'm sure that he doesn't mean to forget. But he's just so happy with Carole right now. You understand, right? He loves you a lot, mom. And I won't let him forget you, okay? I'll never forget you either." He spoke sadly, wiping away a tear.

Suddenly Dave was angry. Angry at Burt for going out and having a great time with his new wife, while Kurt sat in front of his mother's grave stone. Apologizing for something that he had no control over. It made him so angry. But he couldn't be mad. He had to be there for Kurt. The pale boy looked like he was being washed away in the black fabric he wore.

"This is Dave Karofsky, mom. I know I've talked about him before. But he's really sweet and nice to me. He's a really great boyfriend. I love him mom, I hope you'll love him too." He spoke. Dave's heart sore and broke at the same time at Kurt's words. He smiled softly, kneeling down next to Kurt and doing what he thought was right.

"Hey, Mrs. Hummel. Don't worry about Kurt here, okay? I love your son a lot, and I'm taking care of him for you."

A small breeze picked up and Dave could smell the swirl of violets from below them, and he felt calm. He could tell Kurt felt the same way as he glanced at the small boy. Although his eyes were closed and tears were slowly streaming down his face, he knew that the boy understood exactly what Dave was. 

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in content silence. Dave would comfort Kurt with hugs and kisses whenever he started crying. His dad understood completely and let Kurt grieve in his own way. He let Kurt cry when he got home. And when he never received a call from Burt. He let Kurt cry when Mercedes called with her brief condolences. He let Kurt cry not matter how many times he ruined his shirt.

When the horrible had finally came to an end and they watched the clock turn from midnight to one, Dave could see that Kurt was a little better. He knew that the date was something hard to get through. Because it was proof of another year passed. It was proof that life was moving on for others while for some it was not.

Dave held the small boy in his arms as they watched some cheesy lifetime movie that he hated but Kurt seemed completely engrossed in. When Kurt turned in his arms so they were chest to chest, he felt soft lips on his chin.

"You know I meant it, David." Kurt whispered softly.

"Meant what?"

"I love you, Dave." He responded softly, their fingers lacing together.

Dave smiled happily, giving Kurt a small kiss on his forehead before connecting their lips together.

"I love you too, Kurt."

When Kurt finally smiled for what felt like years, Dave knew that they were going to be okay. Because no matter how horrible things got, at the end of the day Dave knew one thing. They had found each other, and they loved each other. No matter how many differences they had. They loved each other.

And those three words meant everything.


	17. Treat Him Well

**Author's Note: **Sorry this is a bit late, I got distracted making a little one shot and posting it. Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! I'm so happy you guys felt the way that you did reading it! Although I really apologize for the tears, that was completely unintentional! Thanks so much to everyone! As always, since the beginning, I do not own Glee.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean you just _forgot_! How can you possibly forget about her?" Kurt screams into the phone.

Dave was just heading outside for a morning jog when he found Kurt pacing back and forth on the sidewalk in front of the house. The small soprano was an angry shade of red and he had that panicked look in his eyes as if he was about to cry but was holding it in. He dodged behind his truck before Kurt could see him, feeling a little bad for eavesdropping.

"No, Dad! You listen to me! Mom's been dead for nine years! _Nine fucking years!_" He huffs, rubbing his arms from the chill of the August mornings. "And while you're out having your sweet fun with your new wife, I'm here crying in front of my grave with David!"

Dave flinches at his name and he suddenly wonders if Kurt was angry at him for following along after all. Like maybe it was just something that Kurt and his dad were supposed to do together and he barged in on it. He wished Kurt would have just told him if he felt that way.

"Yes David went with me! How would you feel alone! God dad! If Dave wasn't there I don't know what the hell I would have done! I felt so frigging alone until he found me!"

Dave feels himself grinning at the words, but soon wipes it off when he realizes just how devastated Kurt is over this entire thing.

"How can you say that? She was my _mom_! No matter what you say I'm not just going to let go! You may have a new wife and be happy with it! But Carole will never be my mom! No matter how nice she is, she's never going to replace her, Dad!" he screams.

Dave can see the tears now, leaving those blue green eyes like silent rivers.

"Yeah, you go ahead dad. Your _wife_ is calling you." Kurt snaps before shutting the phone.

Dave can see the small stature shaking in front of him. He can't tell if it's from the cold or the tears, but he steps out from the truck, pulling his letterman jacket over Kurt's pale arms and pulling him close.

Kurt looks up at him, sniffling as he wipes away his tears. "Sorry. It seems like you're the one who always has to put me back together." He sighed.

Dave just shakes his head, pulling Kurt close in his arms. After all the years of torment he gave this poor boy, he deserves to get as much respect and help from him as he can. And Dave loves Kurt, and he'd do anything for him. So really, what is this?

"Kurt, I'm going to be here for you, alright. I promised." He whispers, rubbing those same circles on Kurt's back that always calm the small boy down. The soprano nods his head slowly before looking up at Dave with a smile.

"For a Neanderthal, you're a really good boyfriend." He teases.

Dave just smiles, leaning down and giving Kurt a soft kiss on the lips.

* * *

Dave heard the familiar jingle of keys in the door before he had a chance to stop it, his mother, Laura, was walking through the door with a large smile on her face. "David!" she cried, pulling her boy into a tight hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Kurt watched from the couch at the short brunette woman. She had the same brown hair as Dave that hung down her back in long curls. Her eyes were a shocking dark chocolate brown and she had a smile that could blind you. Kurt tried not to feel the ache in his chest as he watched the exchange between the Karofsky family.

He felt so out of place, as if he were infiltrating on a family moment that he could never have with his own mom. He guessed his emotions were so raw because he just got done crying his eyes out to Dave over his father forgetting his mom.

"Is this Kurt?" he suddenly heard in a feminine voice that seemed so out of place in the house full of men. He smiled, standing up and holding out his hand to shake the short woman's.

He was surprised when the woman enveloped him in a large hug and a huge smile. Kurt bit his lip and hugged her back gingerly. "Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel." He spoke softly.

Laura pulled away, placing a hand on either of Kurt's shoulders. "Oh David, he's so handsome! You're explanation does not do him justice!" She exclaimed and Kurt could feel himself turning pink.

"Mom, please stop embarrassing me." Dave grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

Kurt smiled as he backed out of the room, giving the family time to reconcile together without being a fourth wheel.

Laura turned to him, pulling him right back into the living room. "And where do you think you're going young man?" she asked, a hand on her hip and Kurt stuttered through a few words.

"Well, I was…our room...and uh..."

"Oh nonsense sweetie. You're family! Now how about you come and help me cook dinner and tell me all about how you turned my Davie into such a sweet boy."

Kurt swallowed hard as Laura called him family, and Dave was sure the boy was about to start crying until a large smile took over his features and he nodded, following Laura like a puppy into the kitchen.

* * *

Dave walked in about an hour later to see his mother and his boyfriend in the kitchen wearing matching aprons and talking about some sort of actor whose ass was apparently 'so squeezable'."

He couldn't help but watch with a smile from the doorframe. He hadn't seen Kurt smile like that in quite some time, and to have his own mom put that smile on his boyfriends face was enough to make his heart go into overtime. He was so afraid of his mom meeting Kurt for the first time after he came out as being gay.

He definitely did not expect them to get along so well, and he was beyond ecstatic about it.

He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, placing his head on his shoulder. "What are you two cooking?" he asked, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt absolutely beamed when Dave kissed him and he smiled happily. "We're making lasagna. Laura says it's your favorite."

"Yeah it is." He grinned.

His mom turned towards him and smiled happily up at her son. "You've chosen a wonderful boy David, you treat him great, got that?" she spoke, both her hands on her hips in such a Kurt like fashion that he had to smile.

"Of course, mom." He laughed, nuzzling into Kurt's neck a little more.

Dave couldn't believe how absolutely perfect his life was.


	18. Surprises

**Author's Note: **I need your input, wonderful reviewers. Should I write out the scene of Kurt and Dave making love, or should I keep the serene environment of the story? It's your choice! Thanks for the wonderful response to the previous two chapters. I've always read Dave's mom being sort of bad, and I just wanted a sweet woman figure. Thanks so much to all of you! As always, I do not own Glee.

* * *

Dave was starting to wonder if it was a good thing that Kurt and his mom were getting together so well. Not because he was afraid that Kurt would get attached or that his mom would like him better. No, not at all. He was worried because he was almost positive they were planning something about him. Whenever he walked into the room they were suddenly quiet before changing to a completely irrelevant subject.

If he walked into the room and happened to catch his name and question it, Kurt would distract him with a few sweet kisses until he forgot about what he was worried about. Long story short, Dave was freaking out.

He walked into the kitchen to see Kurt and his mom hunched over the table, reading a cookbook and giggling. He caught his name once more and walked into the room, arms crossed over his chest.

"You're talking about me again." He spoke, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kurt looked up at him with a sweet smile as he walked towards him in that frilly little apron. "Oh Davie, you're being so silly." He giggled, leaning up to connect their lips.

Dave would have thought it to be awkward whenever he kissed Kurt in front of his mother. But Laura just beamed at them as if it was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen.

Dave sighed, wrapping his arms around Kurt's pale body as he leaned down to press a kiss to his hairline. "You smell like a candy store?" he questioned.

Kurt looked nervous for a quick moment before he shrugged his shoulders in confusion. "Must be my new body lotion." He smiled happily. "Or my lip gloss….maybe my shampoo?"

"I get it Kurt, you're a total girl."

Kurt huffed, crossing his arms over his chest but a smile still sat on his face. Dave reached out a hand to place on the side of Kurt's face. He couldn't believe he had once tried to torture Kurt and make every day of his life a living hell. He knew he wasn't the same guy he was this time last year. He'd accepted what he was, and in turn got someone as wonderful and amazing as Kurt.

"Dave? You're doing that creepy staring thing again."

Dave shook his head and let a smile spread across his face. "Sorry, I got lost in your eyes." He teased.

Kurt stared at him for a long moment, frowning before his lips quivered and he broke into hysterical laughter at the innuendo. "You're such a creep."

"Only for you babe."

* * *

Kurt smiled once he got Dave out of the house to go look for a moisturizer of his that he knew wasn't in stock for another week. He knew Dave would go to as many stores around the area that he could to try and find it for him. He grinned, turning back to Laura who was covered in flour, her own grin placed on her face.

Kurt knew it was probably mean to send Dave out on an errand on his 18th birthday, but he knew that the older boy would appreciate it when he returned. Laura had informed Kurt that David absolutely hated parties, so he decided to keep it a family ordeal, plus one. Even though both Paul and Laura insisted that he was family now. Laura wouldn't let it rest.

He couldn't help but feel at ease around the woman. He always tensed up around his friends' mothers because he always felt so uncomfortable and unwanted. He'd forgotten how to act around a mom so long ago. But with Laura it was just easy. And he found himself becoming good friends with his boyfriend's mom, which was always a good thing.

He was always so scared that when he got a boyfriend, his parents would hate him. Now he was practically living with the family and they constantly told him how much they adored him. Always telling him how grateful they were for making their little Davie so much more comfortable in his skin than he ever was.

Kurt couldn't help but feel proud of himself, and his heart fluttered every time he got a compliment like that. But it still made him miss his own family. He was upset that his father could so simply forget about his mother. And he felt like Burt was forgetting about him as well. He was always so happy with Carole and Finn. He knew that maybe he was jealous. But when he walked in numerous times to see his father had canceled their plans to go to a game with Finn, it hurt.

But at the Karofsky house he was included in everything. The Friday night dinners that his father had long forgotten about were now normal at Dave's house. Even if it was just pizza and they would sit in front of the television with some ridiculous rental movie, it was still so much fun. He felt included.

At his old home he had always felt so out of place and unwanted. He knew how much his father loved him, but he also knew that if Burt had a choice, he would wish Kurt straight. Paul and Laura seemed to think it was the greatest thing that he had individuality. They never tried to force him in a box like everyone else did.

And that's what scared him the most. He was so afraid that the people he'd come to know as family would be gone at the end of the summer. He realized he only had until September 18th until school started again. And he would be back at Dalton. Far away from his second family and his boyfriend. That's what hurt the most. With it being August 20th he knew his didn't have much time left. But for now he shook his head and walked into the kitchen. He had a plan for a four tier cake and it wasn't going to cook itself.

* * *

Dave trudged up the steps to his house 2 hours later empty handed and feeling rather guilty that he couldn't find that stupid face cream for Kurt. He hoped Kurt wouldn't be too upset. He opened the front door and heard the familiar sound of Friday night dinner starting and wondered why he couldn't smell pizza like her normally did when he entered the main hall.

"Kurt? Babe? I'm sorry, but I couldn't find the face cream!" he called out, pulling off his boots and jacket. He smiled as Kurt walked into the hall with a small grin.

"Oh, that's alright Dave. I still have some left."

Dave wondered why Kurt seemed okay with not having the cream. His boyfriend was normally a complete diva over this kind of stuff. And shouldn't he have at least felt guilty that he spent two hours searching for it on his birthday? Did Kurt even remember it was his birthday?

"Here, come have some pizza before it gets cold."

Dave took the offered hand and followed Kurt into the kitchen, only to stop in the doorway and stare as the three shouted surprise.

He looked around at the large cake. The happy birthday banner and streamers. The entire kitchen was decorated for his 18th birthday and he had his three favorite people in the room. A large smile broke out on his face. He looked at his mom. "You planned all of this?" he grinned.

She shook her head, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Nope. Kurt did." She beamed.

Dave turned to Kurt to stare at him in awe. "But the face cream?"

"Just a way to throw you off."

"And pretending not to remember my birthday?"

"Just an act."

Kurt smiled happily as Dave enveloped him in a large hug and kissed him breathless. He couldn't help but laugh as he wrapped his arms around him.

Dave grinned happily, holding the boy he loved in his arms. He looked around the room once more at his smiling parents, then back down into Kurt's face.

He realized right then and there that this is what he'd been missing for so long.

And he would never let it go.


	19. The Right Kind Of Wrong

**Author's Note: **I can't believe my one shot has turned into an almost 20 chapter fic! You reviewers/readers are amazing! The smut is going to stay very vague as to not throw off the entire flow of the story. There will probably be one chapter after this one. Thanks to everyone for sticking through this with me! And thanks to you wonderful reviewers and your great advice. The song is "Right Kind Of Wrong" by LeAnn Rimes. As always, I don't own Glee.

* * *

Dave watched as Kurt started putting away different items from his party that ended a few minutes ago. Laura and Paul had finally decided that 2:30am was time for them to go to bed. And every time Dave tried to stand up and help Kurt shot him a death glare and reminded him that it was his birthday and he shouldn't have to clean up for it.

Dave tried, but that glare scared the shit out of him. So he sat in silence as he listened to Kurt's voice singing along to some song he was sure he'd heard before.

_"Know all about, about your reputation. And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation. But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where you are…"  
_

Dave frowned slightly at the lyrics but it didn't seem like Kurt meant it in a bad way. He just seemed to be singing and dancing around as he cleaned. That's when he noticed that Kurt was singing along to music and he felt a little better. Because those lyrics sounded a lot like the two of them.

_"You walk in and my strength walks out the door, say my name and I can't fight it anymore. Oh I know I should go. But I need your touch just too damn much."_

Dave smirked, standing up as he caught Kurt in his arms and placed his large hands on Kurt's thin hips. Kurt looked up at him with gleaming blue green eyes and just smirked as he turned away from Dave with a wink and continued to pick up the kitchen.

_"Loving you isn't really something I should do. Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you. I should try to be strong."  
_

Dave followed Kurt lustfully with his eyes as he swung his hips around a little bit, bending down to pick things up, and he was definitely getting interested. He swallowed as Kurt made his way back over to him, wrapping his arms around his neck as he whispered and sang the next lyrics.

_"But baby you're the right kind of wrong."_

Dave grinned, leaning down to capture Kurt's lips with his own and he soon found himself carrying the soprano up the stairs and laying him on his bed, the radio still playing and the nightlight gleaming lightly.

He lifted Kurt's shirt off of his pale shoulders and he lifted his own off, their bare skin against one another's and he couldn't help but smirk at the lyrics still playing on the radio as Kurt teasingly sang along with them.

_"They say you're something I should do without. They don't know what goes on when the lights go out. There's no way to explain, all the pleasure is worth all the pain."  
_

Dave worked on the zipper of Kurt's pants and the smaller boy seemed to go along with the idea that David had.

The jocks hands finally grazed the naked flesh and he got a small whimper in return.

"D-Dave" he heard Kurt whimper. He looked at the small male.

"Yes, Kurt?"

"I want you to take me…all of me." He whispered softly, blushing red under the small light.

Dave looked at him in shock, asking if he was serious.

Kurt nodded his head and Dave just had to do what Kurt wanted.

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning dazed and a little sore than usual. He tried to remember what happened before it all came crashing back to him. He'd given Dave his virginity as a birthday gift. He couldn't help but be a little scared. What if Dave finally got what he wanted and was now sick of Kurt? He shifted in the bed slightly to turn and see it was completely devoid of his boyfriend.

He swallowed hard and shook away the silly tears that had suddenly made and appearance. Dave had to be in the bathroom or something, right? He wasn't just having sex with Kurt and being done with him. Right?

Kurt stood up, flinching at the movement as he pulled on his pajamas to look at the clock. It was only eight in the morning so he was pretty sure that Paul was already at work and Laura normally slept until nine. He slowly made his way down the stairs and let out a small sigh of relief when he saw Dave cooking in the kitchen.

That relief vanished when Dave turned around and looked extremely disappointed to see him.

"Oh…you're up." The jock spoke.

Kurt stared at the floor. This was it. Dave was going to say the entire, oh we don't work well together anymore and things would be over. He should have known it was only a summer romance and couldn't last.

"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed. I even went out and got that turkey bacon stuff you like." Dave smiled and Kurt's breath caught in his throat. He finally took in his surroundings to see a wooden tray with a breakfast laid out on it and he smiled, noticing that Dave had a song on repeat and he listened to the lyrics before running into Dave's arms.

_"I should try to run but I just can't seem to. Cause every time I run you're the one I run to. Can't do without what you do to me. I don't care if I'm in too deep."_

Dave grinned as Kurt whispered the sweet lyrics in his ear and he held his boyfriend tight. He had a feeling Kurt would be doubting their relationship after they took that step, and he was determined to prove him wrong. He smiled happily as he placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

And suddenly, Kurt didn't feel any of his earlier insecurities. He felt like everything in his life was finally going as planned. And he suddenly decided that he was transferring out of Dalton and returning to McKinley. And everything was going to be perfect.

And if Dave and his relationship was going to be wrong.

At least it was the right kind.


	20. If I Traded It All

**Author's Note:** We've finally reached the last chapter! I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this, you mean the world. I know that the name of this chapter is the same of this story, but it has a meaning to it. I'll be sure to write more Kurtofsky because of you guys. Thanks! And as always, I don't own Glee.

* * *

"Where are you going Dad?" Kurt asked, looking up from his bed in his basement as he started sorting through outfits for tomorrow.

He had returned to his house a few days ago and told his dad that he wanted to return back to McKinley. And after a long discussion about just everything, Burt agreed whole heartedly.

"I'm going to go visit your mother for a little while." He smiled sadly.

Kurt smiled, nodding his head. "Tell mom I said hello."

"Will do kiddo."

Kurt smiled, watching his father walk up the stairs and heard the door close soon after. They'd gotten into an argument about the entire thing. And Burt admitted that he was wrong. He was just in such a state of happiness with Carole on their honeymoon. And Kurt understood. He wanted his father to be happy again, and Carole made him happy. But now his dad made it a once a week thing to go visit his mom, and Kurt couldn't ask for more.

"Hey Dude." Finn smiled, walking down the stairs.

"First of all, my name is not Dude. And second, haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

Finn looked at him for a moment. "Of course I hear knocking. Isn't that the point?"

Kurt couldn't help the eye roll that surfaced and the slight smirk as he beckoned Finn into the room. His step-brother sat down in his cage seat, swinging around aimlessly. "So? You and Karofsky."

Kurt chuckled; he knew that this was coming. He placed down his new McQueen sweater and turned around to face him.

"Yes, me and Dave are a couple. And he is one hundred percent sure that he wants McKinley to know." He smiled happily.

Finn looked at him for a long moment, as if his step-brother had grown another head. But he smiled none-the-less.

"That's cool. I'm glad he makes you happy Kurt." He grinned in his goofish way before walking up the stairs.

Kurt smiled at his big oaf of a step-brother before shaking his head and returning to outfits. Tomorrow was going to be something.

* * *

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can. It's not a big deal."

"What do you mean it's not a big deal? This is us coming out as a couple to the entire school!"

"And I'm ecstatic about it."

"Well I'm freaking out."

"Come on. I thought I would be the one freaking out."

"Well you're not. Now what?"

Dave sighed, leaning across the front of his truck to give Kurt a sweet kiss. "I love you." He whispered.

Kurt sighed and grumbled softly, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the truck, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Dave couldn't help but grin at his boyfriend's reaction. Sure he was nervous as well, but with Kurt at his side it was a little better to handle. Then again, Dave had rarely received the shit that Kurt went through on a daily basis.

He grabbed his boyfriends hand and walked past the dumpsters with no worry. When the two walked through the front doors of McKinley, they were onslaught with about six different slushy's.

"Welcome back, Homos."

Dave was about to freak out on the guys. Sure, they could call him a homo or whatever else they wanted to, but not Kurt. He went to lunge forward but he felt Kurt's hand tighten on his he turned to look at him and smiled.

Because Kurt was laughing, looking at him with absolute love in his eyes.

* * *

Kurt couldn't believe how easy it was to just fall back into the pattern of McKinley. After he and Dave had washed off their slushied clothes they made their way separately to first period. People were definitely staring, but it wasn't that big of a deal, just as Kurt had predicted. He sat in History, chatting with Mercedes about a spa date on Saturday.

When they got to lunch the entire school already knew about Dave and him, the Glee club kids were their biggest supporters. Because if Kurt was happy, then they were happy. Kurt looked up from his spot next to Mercedes and looked up to see Dave walk in, talking to one of the jocks that had earlier called him a disgusting name.

He frowned softly, watching the jock motion for Dave to join their table. He looked down at his plate as he chewed on a piece of lettuce. He forgot that this was high school and he didn't always get what he wanted.

Something warm on his cheek threw him out of his thoughts as he looked up in time to see Dave sitting next to him. A smile broke out over his face.

Dave watched as Kurt smiled and he knew the boy was worried. He gave Kurt a sweet kiss on the cheek before the entire table started eating.

Mike, Sam, Finn, Puck, and Artie were easily accepting to Dave's new arrival and launched right into conversation with him. Kurt absolutely beamed at the situation as he turned his attention back to his girls, where Santana was motioning to Dave and Kurt with a lewd gesture, raising her eyebrows.

Kurt had a feeling she was asking if they got far over summer.

He just smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders.

Good boys never kiss and tell.

* * *

He definitely had to admit that being back in New Directions was the best part of his day. He was already offered a solo by Mr. Schuester, threatened by Rachel, and forced into a group hug by the entire group.

He sat next to Puck, engrossed in conversation with the mohawked football player.

"I'm dead serious Kurt. Now that I'm off probation, if Karofsky so much as does one bad thing to you I'll be on his ass like a frigging ninja."

Kurt couldn't help but stifle the laugh that formed in his throat. It was actually really sweet. Well…Noah's version of sweet.

"Thank you Noah. I'll remember that."

Mr. Schuester cleared his throat and they all looked up. "Alright guys, before we start are set list in preparation for Sectionals, we have a new member."

Everyone looked around in confusion. Now that Kurt was back Lauren happily quit and they had their minimum requirement of twelve members. Who would want to join now?

"Everyone welcome David Karofsky."

Kurt looked up in shock as Dave walked in sheepishly.

"You said you had a song prepared, David? What is it?"

Dave smiled kindly, looking right at Kurt as he spoke.

"Yeah, I do. It's called One Thing by Finger 11."

Kurt's smile broke out on his face and his heart swirled thinking about that first day at David's house and into the rest of that summer.

Kurt listened to his boyfriend sing and Dave watched Kurt form an unguarded smile, they both were thinking the same thing.

They wouldn't trade what they had for anything.


End file.
